Those who are hidden
by Eediva
Summary: Storm finds out she had 4 kids she didn't know existed, Toad and Sabertooth return. Includes many diff. evolution characters... Gambit, Angel, Wanda n Pietro, Lance, Sunspot.ect
1. Chappie one

Summary: Storm finds out that she had three children she didn't know existed, and is more shocked to learn who their father is, Sabertooth and Toad return, looking for payback.

A/N- Cyclops is over Jean, like how _I'm over Jean_. And many of the x-men evolution kids are in this; it's just that I wanted Toad, and Nightcrawler to be adults. Set after Jeans death. I had to delete the story and the first and only review I got, from Linda J (sorry) because of technical difficulties but thanks Linda.

-----------

Chapter One

No life moved in the Xavier Intuition for the gifted, the sun was just rising, and one single life form's eyes slowly fluttered open. Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm looked around her room before slowly sitting up. She let out a yawn, as she turn her alarm off, which still had not gone off, a habit of hers- waking up before her alarm clock went off. You would think why does she have it, but Storm thought she might need it one day.

She slid out of her bed, and smoothed her white, silk nightie out, within ten minutes; she changed her clothes, washed her hair, and did everything very clean people would do in the morning. After this she walked out to her very large balcony, ready to water her plants. Her room was up in the attic, and was easily the largest room in the mansion; it was hers because of her claustrophobia. Large and open just what a claustrophobe likes. Rain poured on all her plants. After a few minutes she stopped the rain and left for the kitchen

She sighed; today is going to be a long day. With less then a month left to Christmas, many of the students needed to go and buy gifts and such. And once they return from the shops, the mansion was ready to be decorated for the celebration. She opened the kitchen door, before gasping. Kurt Wagner jumped in surprise.

"Sorry Kurt," Storm apologised, _I need to stop doing that._

"It's Ok," Kurt yawned. "How are you?"

"Fine," Storm smiled "not really looking forward to today."

"Why not, we are going shopping!?" Kurt said gleefully, "For Christmas!"

"I know, but what I'm really going to be doing is making sure none of the students do anything stupid." Storm smiled, Kurt grinned. The door opened, and a scruffy looking Wolverine came in, his metal claws out.

"Oh it's just you two," he grumbled practically falling into the sit.

"Good morning to you," Storm sighed sitting in between metal man and blue boy.

"You wake up to early, Storm," Wolverine growled. "And you wake up everyone with you."

"Well that's funny because Kurt woke up before me," Storm smirked, "and its only you, me and him in here, Logan"

"Ah shut up," he snarled before his head dropped against the bench, snoring was heard.

**Later At the Shop.**

Storm, Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Wolverine sat inside a small Greek restaurant inside the shop, having lunch. Kurt had an image inducer on so people only saw another human. Storm and Wolverine seemed to be arguing over the menu, and on what Wolverine should be drinking.

"You shouldn't drink so much beer, Logan." Storm scolded as he took another large gulp.

"And why the hell not!" he growled.

"Because you're a teacher and you are meant to be setting an example towards your students." Storm sighed, "and drinking is not one of them."

Cyclops and Kurt laughed, as Wolverine snarled.

"We've got to go soon, it's almost time." Cyclops said, standing up. "I'll go pay"

When they arrived at the area they told the students they would be meeting them, they noticed all 11 students, that had came along were there. Rogue, Bobby, Colossus, Siren, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Jamie, Magma, Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Berserker and Sunspot, who stood behind many of the students. Storm walked up to them, surprised but pleased.

"You lot ready to leave?" Wolverine growled, they all nodded. "All right let's-"

He stopped staring straight at Sunspot who seemed to be hiding himself behind Berzerker and Cannonball; he walked towards Roberto, who gulped.

"Out of the way half-pint," he said pushing Shadowcat out of the way. Once he reached Sunspot, he turned the boy around and growled when he saw a black eye.

"What the hell did you lot do now!?" Wolverine hissed as Storm walked over and pulled Sunspot over and began to gently examine his eye.

"What happened Roberto?" she asked.

"Some ass punched him!" Bezerker hissed.

"Your language Ray," Storm scolded.

"Sorry," Bezerker said smugly.

"What exactly were you doing, Roberto?" Cyclops asked. It was well known Sunspot had a very short temper.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just sticking for the girls cause the a- the guy was bugging them," Roberto snapped, "and the as-guy hit me!"

"Well, that doesn't sound right," Wolverine growled, "what did you say and do to him that made him hit you."

"I pushed him into a toilet door." Sunspot said sharply, sheepishly he added, "Then I told him to go fuck himself."

"Roberto!" Storm snapped. "I wonder why he hit you."

"Wasn't his fault, Storm" Shadowcat said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Rob could have knocked the dude out, but instead he struggled against me, Ray, Bobby, and Colossus in an epic struggle!"

"If it wasn't Christmas in two weeks, you'd all have detentions," Storm sighed, "Come on lets go, before anything else happens, I'll see you guys up there I'll take the stairs"

The group began to walk towards the elevators, up to the very top level of the car park, as it was were the cars they had came in were waiting. When, finally, the elevator reached the top level and opened the mutants walked out to the car park, noticing that the car park was fairly empty. Storm was already up there.

No cars were rushing to get a space. However there was a young man, around 20 years of age exiting a car in the same direction that Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Storm, Sunspot, Bezerker, and Wolfsbane headed in get to the small truck.

Cyclops led Cannonball, Siren, Jamie, and Magma to Scott's favourite red car. Bobby, who was driving, led Rogue, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Jubilee to the last car that was close to Scott's.

"Be careful, Bobby," Storm called as they were only a few metres away from the small truck. The young man was walking right past the truck and walk right into Sunspot who was leading the group. He pushed his dark sunglasses further up his nose.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Sunspot who was already in a foul mood pushed the man into Wolverine in annoyance.

"One thousands places to walk and he walks into me!" Roberto snapped.

"One," Storm said.

Wolverine also pushed the young man away right into Bezerker.

"Two,"

Who pushed him into Wolfsbane.

"Three," Storm kept counting as Wolfsbane growled pushing him into Nightcrawler.

"Four, five"

This is going better then what I expected, the young man thought. Kurt however didn't push him away. He frowned and then turned straight into Storm. His hand slid silently into Storm's small, brown bag, as he picked up her wallet. Just as his hand exited Storm grabbed him by the wrist.

"Nice try," She muttered, he swallowed dropping her wallet.

_How the hell did she know? This has never happened before._ He panicked his mind racing.

"Now give me my friends wallets, all five of them." Storm said. _How'd she know I took all of them?! This is not happening! _

"Gambit don't know what you're talking about" He tried.

"Logan, check for your wallet please," she said as he tried free himself from her strong grip, Logan, meanwhile was searching his pocket- when:

"Son of a bitch, that little piece of shit!" Wolverine snarled extracting his claws, the boy's eyes shot open, instantly he grabbed the five wallets and throw them to the floor.

"Have them! Gambit will leave now!" He squeaked, Logan was far too angry to care, he pushed Remy hard across the brick pole, his claws against Remy's throat. Gambit did the first thing he could think out, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck.

"Pick a card any card!" he tried. Wolverine stared at him in wonder, "And Gambit will tell you what card it is!"

"Ohhh, a card game, Herr Logan, pick a card!" Nightcrawler said.

"What!?" Logan snapped, "You are both insane."

"Please," Remy pleaded.

"Fine, what are you a Psychic?" Wolverine snarled.

"Yeah!" Gambit lied, "That is what Gambit is!"

Logan picked a card out and looked at it. Queen of Spades. "Hurry up, you little thief!"

"You have the Queen of Spades," Gambit said snatching the card, Logan raised a brow. "Pick another one"

"Why?"

"Cause Gambit likes that card." Remy said, _I'm not gonna make it go boom!_

"Fine," Logan pulled out the next card, ace of spades.

"You have a card that will now go boom" Gambit said, lighting the card.

"What?" Logan snarled letting him go. Gambit moved back before turning and speeding of in the other direction just as it exploded.

**BANG!!!**

"Gambit told you Gambit was a sidekick!" Remy laughed as he pressed the button to the elevator, Storm tore after him. The door open and he ran in pressing the buttons in a furious frenzy, it began to close, but Storm managed to slide in. Ororo turned around her eyes shot open as she noticed she was in an enclosed space. Gambit raised an eyebrow as she began to breathe rapidly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gambit asked, as it began to move down.

"Cl-claustrophobic!" She managed to stutter.

"Oh, wonderful," Gambit complained, "This day couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly the elevator stopped.

"Oh great, very good Gambit!" He snapped, pressing each button hard a couple of times. "We are stuck here."

"No," Storm whimpered. Gambit looked at her. She was huddled in a corner shaking, like a scolded child. He sighed; frustrated he kicked the elevator right underneath the buttons. A loud screeched made both mutants jump, the elevator seemed to have moved down abruptly.

"Uh oh," he whispered when suddenly an extremely large and long screeched filled the elevator, which at the same time fell at a fast speed to the floor. Gambit screamed as he fell into Storm and onto his arm. Storm just screamed. It finally stopped at rock bottom, Gambit sat up, whimpering nursing an injured arm.

"Are you ok?" Storm whispered pulling his arm toward her, "It's broken."

"Gambit hurts," He whimpered rubbing his head, "Gambit thinks his neck is broken."

"No you'd be dead, and why do you keep referring to yourself as Gambit?" Storm asked. _She seems to be forgetting about her Claustrophobia_, Remy thought.

"No reason," he answered.

"What's your real name?"

"Remy," he answered, "What's your name?"

"Ororo," Storm answered.

"Ororo," Remy repeated, "Gambit likes that,"

"Thanks, most people call me Storm,"

"Why?" He asked, realising if she spoke, she'd be fine.

"I can manipulate weather," she answered.

"Wow, Gambit can make cards go boom" Storm laughed.

"Hello, hello!"

Storm and Gambit looked over to where the noise was coming from. Gambit walked over and began to speak into it.

"Yes,"

"We have a reply" the voice said to someone else, "Okay how many people do we have inside the elevator?"

"Just two. Ororo and Remy."

"Mr Logan, we have an Ororo in here"

"Tell that little sumna bitch I'll kill him!" Wolverine's voice was heard.

"Gambit heard him just fine," Remy said.

"Are you okay?"

"Gambit's arm is broken, and neck hurts, but Ororo is fine."

"Who the hell is Gambit?"

"Remy is Gambit!"

"Right, we will be down and opening the door very soon."

"Mercy" Gambit turned to Storm, "Hey Ororo?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know Gambit took those wallets?"

Storm sighed, "I use to be a thief as well. Back in Africa. Trying to survive."

"Oh," Gambit said, "Gambit is sorry he took your wallet."

"Just mine, not my friends?"

"Gambit doesn't like your friend's, well 'cept for the scarred face one. He seemed nice" Gambit said. Storm raised a brow but didn't comment. "Gambit would have return the wallets back to you and your friends though, Gambit always does."

"Let me guess, you empty out the cash, but leave the credit cards?"

"Yeap, Gambit isn't bothered working out credit card numbers"

Storm laughed.

------------------

For almost an hour, the two sat sharing stories of their past, until finally the doors opened and Nightcrawler and Wolverine ran in.

"Ororo, are you ok?" Kurt asked helping Storm up.

"Yeah," Storm said pulling Wolverine away from Gambit.

Paramedics entered, and began to help Gambit up, and towards the paramedics. He held his bag close to him. Someone might see the money

"Ororo?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take Gambit's bag?"

"Sure," She said taking it, "Which hospital will he be in?"

"One down town" the paramedic said

"Ok, I'll come pick you up today if you're ready."

Gambit nodded as the door was shut.

----------------------

"Storm, why the hell are you helping him?" Wolverine almost shouted.

"He is a mutant," Storm answered as the entered the car, "he was only trying to survive."

"Yeah but still, he could be dangerous."

"He isn't, he is just misguided." Storm said.

"Ororo is right," Nightcrawler said, "We must give him a second chance, it is what Gott does."

Wolverine rolled his eyes. Storm smiled.

**Inside the ambulance.**

"Let's take these off," the paramedic said taking of Gambits glasses

"NO!" Gambit screamed but was too late, as the man saw his red pupil on the black background.

"Ted, Jake, we got a fucking mutant!" the paramedic called though the window to the other paramedics, as Gambit attempted to sit up, he was pushed down, he whimpered as his arm was pushed against his chest. _Ororo, help me!_

"Gas him or something, Andrew!" Ted snapped as Gambit began to scream. Andrew on the other hand punched Gambit across the face knocking him out.

"Fuck the hospital," Jake snarled, "Let's take the bitch to MEAC."

"What?" Ted asked

"Mutant Experimental Activity Corporation."

"Alright, go for it, Andy keep him knocked out."

---------------

Next chapter expect another sunspot tantrum, introduction to Storm's kiddies and who their father is, and Sabertooth and Toad's return,

Now that ya've read it review it!


	2. Chappie two

Chapter Two

Almost three hours had past since the incident at the shopping mall, Storm sat next to Sunspot, dabbing a block of ice covered by tissues across the students face, gently but it didn't stop the student from complaining.

"Storm, that hurts!" He cried pushing her hand away.

"Roberto, stop complaining, this is your own fault!"

"What!" He screeched. Storm jumped in fright, "If any one deserved a black eye it was that stupid bastard!"

"Don't swear!"

"Hell, that jack ass deserved two!" Sunspot yelled, "He was lucky those imbeciles held me back!"

"Roberto De Costa!" Cyclops snapped storming into the rooming, many of the other students turned around, ready and anticipating a fight between the shortest tempered mutant known to earth kind and the control freak.

"Oh joy, look who it is!" Sunspot snapped standing up. "Mr Control Freak!"

"Robby. Calm down!" Storm said, pulling him by the arm, attempting to get him to get him to sit down. He just pulled his hand away furiously.

"Rob, chill out," Bobby muttered. Sunspot shot him a death stare, before finally stomping out of the room swearing at the top of his lungs.

"That boy really has an attitude problem," Cyclops sighed. Storm nodded in agreement.

"I better call the hospital; see if Remy is ready to leave." Storm said walking up towards her room.

----------------

New York.

He sat watching the smaller green man, his temper wearing thin. Victor Creed, who was much better known as Sabertooth, sat beside his ally, who was in hibernation. Ever since the incident at Lady Liberty, his irritating green comrade remained in a deep sleep. The amphibian had been hibernating ever since Storm electrocuted him, healing slowly. Which reminded Sabertooth- _She owes me a scream_!

Sabertooth looked around and growled. For a year he lay low, hidden in a small cave right next to the sea. After waking up from the fall, caused by Wolverine, he had driven the boat off to escape as Magneto was captured, and Mystique got away, by shifting. While getting away he found Toad, floating by on what appeared to be an extremely soggy log. Sabertooth pulled him into the boat, and found that he was still alive.

Now Toad was hibernating covered in thousands of jackets that Sabertooth stole of some humans. Sabertooth was brought out of his thoughts by soft mumbling.

"Cold, why is it cold?" Sabertooth looked up to see Toad tossing and turning. "Mummy, turn on the heater please."

"Mummy, turn on the heater?" Sabertooth repeated in a confused growl. He stood up and walked over to Toad, before grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him like crazy.

"Get. Up. You. Worthless. Little. Twit." Sabertooth snarled shaking him with each word. Toad's eyes shot open.

"Who? What? Where? When?" Toad screeched. His eyes darted around the room. Sabertooth let him go and watched him drop like a sack of potatoes. "What's the big deal, you stupid cat!"

"Get up, gonna go get some payback." He simply muttered. Toad nodded; surprised the large tom didn't bonk him across the head for calling him stupid.

-----------------

Three doctors stood in front of a chained Gambit. He looked at them fearfully, wondering what they were going to do to him. He tugged at the only chain that stopped him from running; it was attached to his left ankle.

"How old are you dear?" A middle-aged blonde woman asked. He refused to answer.

"Its okay sweetie, we won't hurt you."

Gambit raised a brow, "Why should Gambit believe you? The people, who brought Gambit here, hit him and hurt him."

"Yes, well young chap," a 30 year old, brown haired man said, he seemed to be British. "We like mutants, the git who brought here didn't he seems to think we don't like them much either"

"Right, well then, if you like mutants so much, why don't you let Gambit go?"

"No," the last man said, "you are here to be experimented on, now we need you to answer some questions"

"No, Gambit doesn't answer questions," Gambit said, "Unless Gambit is promised freedom."

"Alright fine you have your freedom" the woman said, "We will free you by the Royal Room's door."

"Ay yes the Royal Room," the British man said. "My name is William Smith, this is Katherine Fuller, and this is Bill O'Brien."

"Gambit doesn't care about your name's" Gambit said, _like I'll send you any Christmas cards any way._

"Right, anyway," Katherine said, "Will you answer our questions?"

"Sure."

"Alright," Bill said "Question one: What is your full name?"

"Gambit," he said.

"Your real name please,"

"Remy Le Beau," Gambit sighed.

"Question Two: How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," Gambit answered.

"Question Three: Gender?"

Gambit stared at the man, rolled his eyes and answered: "um, female."

"Male," Bill muttered scribbling it down as Katherine and William laughed. "Question four: What are your powers?"

"Gambit makes cards go boom!" Gambit smirked. "Question five?"

For the next ten minutes Gambit continued to answer the questions he was asked, when finally Katherine said that was all.

"Can Gambit go now," Remy asked.

"Yes, however do you mind if we place this anklet on your foot?" Katherine asked, showing Gambit a silver chain.

"What does it do?" Gambit asked, suspiciously.

"It just tells us were you are," she said, "for your own safety."

"What is wrong with Gambit's safety?"

"Many people are trying to kill mutants, like you witnessed with those ambulance drivers."

"Gambit needs to think."

"Take your time dear."

He rubbed his chin while he thought with his thumb and index finger. _If I let them put that thing on me, they will let me go faster and I can break it off later, when I'm out but if I don't let them put it on they might not let me leave, and they may be lying._

"Alright, Gambit will wear your gizmo."

"Good," Bill smiled attaching the chain. "Come we will take you to the Royal Ro-door"

"Okay," Gambit smiled, as he was unchained and helped up by William.

He was led to a large door, which had a small white plaque, with ROYAL ROOM, in a red font. Gambit watched as William pulled out a handful of keys and searched for the right one, he opened the door and pushed Gambit inside.

"There is your exit." Bill laughed slamming the door in Gambits face.

"Are you sure the children won't be hostile towards him?" Katherine asked.

"If he doesn't annoy Nina, then no," Bill said walking off, William and Katherine followed.

---------------

Gambit turned around facing the room.

"Hey this is no exit! Gambit has been tricked! No one tricks Gambit that is Gambit's job!" Gambit turned back and began to kick and pound the door. A screech made him jump and turn around. Inside were six children from the ages of five to seventeen, and a large bald eagle (which made the noise) sitter in a swing that could hold three humans. It was attached from the roof and hanging up by ten metres from the ground. He faced the children quietly, slowly getting much more uncomfortable, as they stared him down.

"Hello," he muttered moving back into the door. They continued staring at him, not speaking. _Four boys, two girls, and a big, scary bird. Yup I'm out numbered._ "I'll leave now."

He pulled out two cards from his pocket and moved back to the door and placed the cards under the door. He charged them and walked away waiting for the boom.

_Waiting. Still waiting. More waiting. Even more waiting. Why won't it go boom?_

Gambit walked back to the door and pulled out a card, _where are the flames!?_

_What's wrong with my powers?_

He turned around and faced the children, all six were laughing at him.

"That chain they put around your leg stops your powers from working."

Gambit looked around, all the children are laughing, who the hell said that.

"Up here," Gambit's head slowly moved up, as all the children stopped laughing. The large, scary bird was gone. Instead a girl who looked about fifteen sat on the huge swing, swinging back and forth. She had white, straight hair tied back in loose, messy French plait. It looked odd against her dark skin. Gambit raised a brow; she looked exactly like Storm, only her features looked slightly sharper then Storm's. But it was the eyes that really stood out. He could just, only just make out the white back ground, her pupils were large and black, and they looked very hollow and cold.

Remy swallowed in fear, a teenager was terrifying him.

"Hi," he said, staring up at her from behind his glasses, which were stolen.

"Hey," she muttered, as she dropped from her perch to the floor. Remy gasped, as she landed on the ground standing. "As I said your powers won't work until they take that chain off, and the only person in here who can take it of is Meta, but she also has the chain on, so you're stuck with it, at least for the time being."

She pointed at a metallic, silver haired mutant, with golden eyes. She waved.

"Okay, are you all mutants?"

"Yes," she answered. "The name's Nina Creed."

"Remy Lebeau, but most people call Gambit, Gambit." Nina raised a brow.

"Any who, these are my brothers." She pointed at three boys standing near a set of swings and a slide. "Julius. Also known as Raphael. His ability is healing."

The youngest in the room, was a five year old. He had the same eyes as his sister's but his looked slightly smaller, and warmer. He had short, dirty blonde hair, which looked a little like a lion's mane.

"Hello," he said shyly.

"Hey there," Gambit said, smiling cheerfully. Nina walked over to the next boy, who looked just like Julius, only he was much older, seventeen.

"This is my eldest brother, Matthew, or Ice, he can control water, but not create it."

"Hi," Matthew said, inclining his head.

"Bonjour!" Gambit grinned.

"This is my twin Tobias," Nina pointed, to her final brother. Gambit stared at him in astonishment; he looked exactly like Storm, only he was a boy. Her white hair, brown eyes, dark skin, soft looks. It was uncanny. "Otherwise known as Stallion."

"Pleasure to meet you," Gambit finally said.

"This is Meta, or Lolita, she can turn anything into metal, and can slice things with her mind like a knife but better."

"Hey, how's it going?" she had a very mischievous voice.

"Quite well, minus getting caught pick-pocketing, get stuck in an elevator with a claustrophobe, breaking my arm, getting hit across the head, and now Gambit is stuck here and he doesn't now when he will leave." Gambit said very quickly, the children stared at him. "Yeah, Gambit is good."

"Um, okay, right, eh, this is Stacy or Attracta; she is like a magnet, able to attract any thing to her, and deform them in anyway she wants."

"Why hello there," Gambit flirted. Stacy blushed, her skin went as red as her hair. Her eyelashes fluttered over her brown eyes.

"Hey," she said, breathlessly. Nina rolled her eyes, "Next is Helen, or Spider, she can produce any kind of cloth from her hands. Rope, silk, leather, anything."

"Nice," Gambit said smiling at the brown haired, green eyed girl.

"Hi," she said cooling before walking of creating herself a hammock, from her own string which poured out of her hand. Once finished she attached it to two poles and slide in.

"Wow" Gambit said.

"That over there is Joshua," Nina pointed over to a small boy, only ten. He was sitting in a tree, which was so high it was hunching over to fit in the room. Gambit waved, but before he new it Joshua's hand was stretched out to him, ready to be shook. Gambit took the hand and laughed as he shook hands with the boy. "Also known as Flexy."

"Hello," he was soft spoken, with a warm gentle smile, pale blue eyes, and dark blonde hair.

"Hello," Gambit smiled. He took a look around. It was like an indoor park, swings, slides, a small pool, a basketball field and a cheetah. What? Why is the cheetah in here? Must be a mutant. "Is that cheetah a mutant?"

"No that's my pet." Nina said, "and it's a Leopard."

"Oh sorry, what is its name?"

"Spot."

"Okay, Gambit has another question."

"Shot."

"Okay, Julius has the nickname Raphael, which is a play on his powers, Tobias, is Stallion, Lolita is Meta, but what's yours."

"Anima." She said.

"Gambit has one last question."

"Hit me."

"Really?"

"With the question…"

"Oh, sorry, what are Tobias' powers?"

"I'll tell you, when I trust you." She said. Gambit gasped as her skin turn brown and furry and she shrunk. She morphed herself back into the eagle. It wasn't long before she was up in her swing watching over everyone.

-----------

Professor Charles Xavier sat inside his office reading a newspaper when the door swung open and Ororo Munroe ran in. "What is wrong Storm?"

"I need you to check Cerebro!"

"Why, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Do you how I told you about that mutant Gambit?"

"Yes."

"Well I called up the hospital and asked if he was ready and they said they never heard of him."

"Are you sure he gave you his real name?"

"Yes, Remy Le Beau, he gave me his bag," Storm said, "and I'm quite sure he'd want it back."

"Alright," Charles said, wheeling the chair to the door, "Go and get ready, and get Wolverine, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler."

"Okay," Storm said running off to find the X-men.

"So what, he didn't turn up at the hospital," Cyclops asked walking next to Storm. Behind them Wolverine and Nightcrawler followed.

"No, Charles is on Cerebro finding out were he is, and then we will go get him." Storm said, "I just hope he is safe."

"Belief me Storm that little weasel is more then safe, you saw how he got away from us," Logan said assuring Storm.

"I hope."

"He will be," Logan said before mimicking him, "Gambit told you Gambit was a psychic, Gambit makes cards go boom! I'll give him boom."

Kurt, Scott and Ororo laughed as they walked up to Cerebro. Charles was exiting.

"Storm, he is being held with more mutants at a institution called MEAC, it's a few blocks away from the hospital, here are the direct co-ordinates." Charles said giving Storm the numbers on a paper.

"Charles, are you sure we should all go?" Scott asked.

"Yes, there is a fair few number of mutants there with him, all children, you might as well free them with Gambit, and bring them all here," Charles said, "Something tells me none o those children have parents."

"Alright," Storm said, as the group left for the jet.

-----------------

Sunspot slowly slide down the drainpipe, and finally hit the floor. He headed towards the brick wall. The moment he reached the wall he flung his bag over. He walked over to a tree and easily climbed up it and over onto the other side of the wall. He grabbed his bag and began to walk away from the institution.

He had left a single letter for them which only wrote:

_Have gone, don't follow me, Roberto De Costa-- Sunspot._

He stopped and pulled a jumper out and wore it. It was a cold night and it was beginning to snow. This wasn't a good sign for Sunspot as he needed his energy from the sun which was to rise in more then ten hours, and he was already feeling weak.

-------------

Sabertooth and Toad turned a corner and were right on the same street as the school. They were about to head up to the door, when a bag was thrown to the floor and then a boy jumped over the fence. Sabertooth and Toad smirked at each other. Toad jumped onto the fence and ran all the way over to the boy silently as he was putting on his jumper. Sabertooth just walked over in plain view.

-------------

Sunspot turned in fright when he heard a twig snap, stalking up to him was a huge man. Sunspot picked up his bag and turned around right into another man, grinning at him. Sunspot attempted to push past him but by now the man behind him, was a few centimetres away.

Sabertooth raised a paw and struck Sunspot across the back of the head, knocking him into a wall. Roberto fell to the floor knocked out as the X-jet flew over there heads.

"Damn it, Sabertooth that bitch and the rest of them are probably of to save some stupid human!" Toad complained.

"Doesn't matter, we have a hostage," Sabertooth said picking Roberto up. "What do you say we go find Mystique and Magneto?"

"But isn't he in a prison?"

"Mystique would have busted him out already," Sabertooth snarled, frustrated at the amphibian "We will go back to the old hideout, maybe Mystique will be there, and if Magneto ain't out yet we will get him out."

"Okay as long as I can get my revenge," Toad smirked as they walked away from the mansion.

------------

Me and cliff hangers, next chapter everyone notices Sunspot is missing and will the

X-men save Gambit and the brats?


	3. Chappie three

**Chapter 3**

"Storm, I really think you should slow the jet down a little!" Wolverine snapped, "Nightcrawler might lose a limb if he doesn't stop making the sign of the cross!"

Storm turned around to see Kurt make another sign of the cross quickly, then another and another. She turned around and kept going at her pace, ignoring the men.

----------

"Oh Susanna, don't you cry for me," Gambit sang in a soft voice as he watched the children play. Julius was sitting next to Gambit colouring in a big jumbo colour-me-in book. Gambit sighed and picked up another book and opened it to a page, one side of the page had an uncoloured elephant, and the other a coloured monkey swinging off a tree branch. It was coloured very beautifully. "Did you colour this?"

Julius nodded, frowning. Gambit looked at the boy oddly. "It's ugly, isn't it?"

"No, Gambit thinks it is very wonderful," Gambit said surprised. "Why do you think it was ugly, this is brilliant. Gambit don't think you are five."

"I am," the boy said, timidly. _Very unsure of himself._

"Well Gambit thinks you are a very smart five years old." Gambit laughed as the boy went red. Remy looked up to see eagle Anima staring at him from behind beady eagle eyes. _Very protective of her brothers it seems._

"You like your sister?" The boy nodded his head very quickly causing Gambit to laugh. He rubbed his broken arm in annoyance, the cast was itchy and irritating him. Julius moved his hand over and placed it over Gambit's wrist. Gambit looked at the boy with a raised brow, as a tingling sensation filled him arm. The sensation carried out for a minute before Gambit felt stabbing pains running through out his arm. He tried to pull his arm away, but Raphael grabbed it.

"The pain lasts only for a few seconds, your bones are just mending," Raphael said as he let go. Gambit began to rub his arm, the pain was getting worse. Gambit bit his lips wincing in pain. The pain slowly died down. It return to the tingling sensation.

"Mercy, little one," Gambit smiled ruffling the boy's hair. Julius once more went red and again Gambit laughed.

----------

Magneto, Mystique and Pyro sat in their metallic lair playing a game of poker. From the looks of things you'd think it was a game of strip poker as Mystique had no clothes on. The three jumped as a door slammed.

"What on earth?" Magneto wondered, nobody knew of their secret lair not even Charles Xavier.

"_Maggie, Misky_, we're home!" a familiar voice said. Mystique and Magneto looked at each other in shock, Pyro raised a brow.

"It can't be," Mystique said. "But who else calls me by that ridiculous nickname?"

"Shut up," another voice growled.

"Or it can," Magneto said standing up. He headed to the entrance, Mystique and Pyro followed. They heard a thud and a groan of pain. "It seems Sabertooth and Toad are back, but Sabertooth just killed Toad."

"Nope, just the sound of Sabes dropping the kiddo over there," Toad said grinning at his old colleagues, Magneto and Mystique looked at the young boy laying unconscious, on the couch. "Aren't ya gonna welcome us back!?"

Mystique laughed and ran into Toad's welcoming arms. Sabertooth just nodded a hello as Toad hugged Magneto; Magneto pushed the amphibian away in annoyance. Toad turned to see Pyro walk in. "Who's the kid?"

"Pyro," John said, offering a hand, Toad took it and shook it. "You're Toad right?"

"Yeah," Toad grinned as Pyro walked over to Sabertooth, his hand extended. Sabertooth merely looked at him so John pulled away. "Don't mind him, Pyro. He's just a grouch."

Sabertooth growled, in which Toad exclaimed, "You see?"

THUD!

"Ouch, I'll shut up know." Toad said rubbing his head. The brotherhood laughed.

"So what's the deal with Sunspot?" Pyro asked.

"Hostage," Sabertooth growled.

"Well ya might wanna keep him out of the sun, when its out at least" Pyro said referring to the dark of the night.

"Why?" Toad asked.

"He gets his powers from the sun, without it he's pretty weak," Pyro said, "Surprised you caught him."

"How did you catch him?" Mystique asked.

"The kid was trying run away, so me and Sabes knocked him out."

"What are you gonna do with him?"

"Get Storm," Toad snarled, uncharacteristically.

"Oh," Mystique said, moving back a few steps.

"May I ask were exactly have you two been?" Magneto asked

"This stupid frog was hibernating." Sabertooth growled.

"I was not hibernating, I was healing," Toad snapped, "You would to if you got electrocuted by a stupid bitch."

"I got fried by her too!" Sabertooth growled, "You didn't see me take a freaking cat nap!"

"Yeah, well you have a stinking healing factor, you stupid hairball!" Toad's mouth suddenly shut. "Oh crap!"

"Damn right about that," Sabertooth snapped, stalking after a terrified Toad.

"Here we go again," Magneto sighed, "Mystique, Pyro, get that sun tan boy into a cell; make sure no sunlight reaches in."

"Ok Eric," Mystique said, lifting Roberto from under his left arm, Pyro took him from the right, and together they dragged him to the cell.

"Yo, Mystique?" Pyro asked, as they placed Sunspot on the hard bed.

"What?"

"They won't kill him will they?" Pyro said concern in his voice.

"No, just use him as a hostage, as Toad put it, they won't hurt him." Mystique said.

----------

"Storm, we have arrived," Scott said, as Storm landed the jet on the roof of the MEAC building.

"Okay, let's make this quick, get in get the thief and the kids and go," Wolverine said. The four x-men ran out of the jet and into the building.

----------

"So how exactly did you lot get here?" Gambit asked. Sitting with him were Julius, Matthew, Joshua, Helen, Stacy, Lolita and Tobias. Tobias had not spoken one entire word, since he joined his brothers and friends, and his twin was still up on her perch.

"We were born here, well most of us, Lolita was brought here as a child," Matthew said, "Test tube babies, and surrogate mothers all of us."

"You know who your real parents are?"

"No but Nina does, she found the files," Matthew said, "she refused to tell us who they are but says once we escape she will."

"She only really found her own parent names," Lolita said, "which is why she calls herself Nina Creed, their fathers last name"

"I wish we could get out of here," Joshua said, "This place is slowly eating Nina up."

"Tell me about it," Matthew said, "she needs to be out in the open, in natural places."

"Why?" Gambit asked.

"She has animal qualities, and one of them is the love of open spaces and natural areas." Matthew said. They heard the sound of wings swooping down. All looked up to see Nina flying down and morphing at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"We've got company," Nina said.

"Who?" Gambit asked.

"Four mutants, together," Nina said, "coming down to the room."

"What powers do you sense from them?" Helen asked.

"One can teleport, another has laser beams that come from his eyes, the next can control the weather, and I look forward to meeting her,"

"Why?" Julius asked.

"Never mind, the last can heal himself, and had claws that come from his knuckles."

"That sounds just like the person Gambit met today, Ororo and that Wolf man guy."

"Ororo what?"

"Munroe," Gambit answered, Nina nodded smiling for the first time in front of Gambit, and it seemed to shock the other children too though.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing, but when Ororo Munroe walks through that door we will see our mother for the first time." She smiled before morphing back to the eagle. She flew up to her perch.

"Mattie! We are going to leave!" Julius said happily, "Momma will get us out of here!"

"If she don't then Wolf man will," Gambit said.

"Maybe we should pack?" Meta suggested, the group laughed, but Tobias, who only smiled. Gambit raised a brow; he hadn't heard a noise from him at all since he arrived.

----------

"Which way now?" Kurt asked as they walked up the end of one hall and to the start of the next.

"Elf, Storm, go right, Cyko and I will go left," Logan said. The four split into two. Storm and Nightcrawler began to walk until they reached the end of the hall. They turned left as Storm read the sign.

"Royal Room," Storm read out loud, "I wonder what that is?"

"We will soon find out," Kurt said, as they turned right, right into two men.

"How may we help you?" Bill asked eying the two mutants; Kurt had an image inducer on.

"We are looking for our friend," Storm said, "Remy Lebeau, he was brought her earlier, and we came to take him home."

"I'm sorry Madam, but Mr LeBeau left earlier today after his cast was put on." William said. Storm glared at the man.

"Don't you lie to me!" Storm snapped, thunder rolling in the distance. "I now he is here!"

"Madam, with all due respect he truly isn't here."

"Out of my way," Storm said pushing past the two men angrily; she flinched when she felt a sharp jabbing in her arm. She looked over to see a white syringe sticking out of her arm. "What the hell?"

She began to feel drowsy, Kurt grabbed her before she fell to the floor, William pulled out another needle and attempted to jab Kurt.

**BAMF!**

Kurt teleported behind them and screamed for Wolverine and Cyclops.

**BAMF!**

Kurt teleported to the next corridor. However, he teleported right into a needle held by Katherine. Moments later he and Storm both fell unconscious. They were dragged into the Royal Room. William and Bill walked out of the room and Katherine looked it.

----------

"So much, for being saved." Meta sighed. Gambit walked over to Kurt and Ororo, knelt besides them and began to nudge them attempting to awake them. Julius walked over sadly, and knelt beside him and placed his hands over both Kurt and Ororo. A minute later both awoke, trying to sit up groggily.

"What happened?" Storm asked, she turned and saw Remy looking at her in concern, "Remy! Thank God you are alright!"

"Gambit is fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little dim." Storm sighed.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"The Royal Room," Remy said. "Where be Wolf man and the other mutant that was meant to come?"

"Safe hopefully," Storm said. She looked up at the door. "Maybe we should move before Cyclops shoots the door open?"

The small group moved away from the door.

"Remy? How did you know that Scott was going to be with us?" Kurt asked.

"Nina told us you be coming," Gambit said, "Oh by the way; this is Julius, Tobias, Matthew, Stacy, Lolita, Flexy, and Helen."

"Where's Nina?" Kurt asked. Storm, meanwhile, looked in shock at Tobias, he looked exactly like her, same skin, hair-only shorter, and eyes. Kurt didn't notice this. Gambit looked up and pointed to an eagle, "Nina is a bird?"

"No, she is a shape shifter," Matthew said. "Are you gonna come down, sis?"

The eagle stared down at the before morphing back into her human form. "No, the view is fine up here."

This time Kurt did notice the resemblance to Storm. "Storm, that girl looks exactly like you!"

"So does Tobias," Storm said faintly.

"Of course they do, you are our mother!" Matthew said.

"What?" Storm gasped. "All of you!"

"No just I, Tobias, Nina, and Julius," he smiled cheerfully. Storm nodded.

"Um okay," she said before promptly fainting.

"That time she didn't need a drug!" Nina laughed.

"You are joking right?" Nightcrawler said, smoothing Storm's hair.

"Nope," Nina said, "If you want proof I can take you to the file room, and show you, once we get out."

The door open and Wolverine, who was struggling against five men and an unconscious Cyclops, were thrown into the room.

"How on earth did you get caught?" Nightcrawler said in shock to Wolverine.

"They drugged Scott and surprised me by putting this stupid chain on my leg," Wolverine snapped, "I can't get my claws out."

"Oh great," Nina said, "First, explosive boy over there, and now you lot. I'll do it myself."

"And how are you gonna do that!?" Matthew asked, "Get Spot to scratch the door down."

Nina looked at the leopard and shocked her head, "Nope but I've got an idea."

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Wait and see," Nina said, "Julius heal them both, rest of you pack up and stand away from the door."

Julius knelt down and healed the two x-men, both stirred and sat up. Julius smiled lovingly at his mother; she only stared back with two wide eyes. Wolverine and Nightcrawler pulled Storm and Cyclops up and lead them away from the door.

"Stallion, if worst comes to worst, use your powers," Nina said. Tobias nodded. "Are you all ready?"

The group of children walked back with small suitcases in which they kept their small amount of belongings.

"Okay Einstein, show us what your idea is," Meta said. Nina looked at her and smirked.

"Wait a minute!" Storm said. Nina turned around to face her mother, "Who is your father?"

"Victor Creed," Nina said plainly, Storm laughed a nervous laughed and fainted once more. Logan and Scott stood in shock while Kurt wondered who he was. "Oh honestly, you can only faint so many times a day."

Julius knelt besides Storm and healed her once more. She sat up dazed, tired of fainting, Logan helped her up, still shocked.

"How, the hell is he your father!?" Storm asked.

"He donated semen," Nina said simply, moving away from the door, "Everyone out of the way, alright the first thing we do is go to rec room, steal everything on us, and unchain the chains, and then we leave. Toby be ready, and do whatever you must."

He nodded, as everyone watched in anticipation to what she was going to do. She stood silently, concentrating on what she had to do.

"Gabriel, give me strength," She said as she began to morph, her skin began to turn darker to a grey. She arched over as her legs turn to tree-trunk like feet. Her nose grew in size until it was almost two metres long, and her tailbone stretch to a small grey tail. The mutants stood in wonder. She let out a thunderous elephant cry before charging at the door at full speed. A loud crash was heard as the door and all the brick around the door fell. Nina morphed back down, before falling to the floor exhausted. Logan scooped her up into his arms and began to lead the way out. A siren suddenly went off, signalling the mutants had escaped. Nina made Wolverine drop her as she led them to the rec room. Once inside she grabbed a key to the chain and through it to Logan. He freed himself, Kurt, Ororo, Scott and Meta. Nina by then had emptied the computers from their information.

"Let's go." Nina said leading the way out of the room.

"We need to get to the jet," Scott said as they turned into the corner. Right into three guards all carrying guns. "Uh oh."

"Toby!" Nina cried as Cyclops, Meta, and Raphael collapsed from the drugged filled needles that were shot out from the guns. The guards began to fill the guns again. Toby pushed his sister out of the way and lifted his arms into the air, just like Storm would when conjuring a storm. Ororo stood next to her son and watched as his browns eyes turned all black including the white and red background. They looked just like Storms white eyes in black.

The three guards fell to the floor screaming, in fear or pain, Storm couldn't tell which, but she began to notice how small the hall was. She wasn't the only one feeling the effect; Kurt could hear people calling him a monster; Cyclops saw himself losing yet another friend. The others had similar responses to them, but Nina looked unfazed as she ran up to the guards and kicked each one hard in the head, knocking them unconscious.

"Toby stop," Nina aid, instantly Tobias stopped, his eyes went back to brown. Storm straitened up and ran a hand through her hair, Kurt gasped in horror.

"What was that?" He cried.

"Your worst nightmares," Nina said. "Let's go."

----------

Roberto De Costa stirred slightly. He opened his eyes slowly. The room was extremely dark, not a single light at all, not even a shadow in the room. He felt very cold. He sat up on the hard bed, wondering where he was. He whimpered as the darkness brought back memories of him as a child.

He was only nine when it happened. He had run away from his home, after suffering a harsh, brutal beating from his father. It was extremely dark and cold. He ran deep into a forest, crying, tripping over roots, when suddenly he ran straight into a tall dark looming figure. Roberto tried to run and get away from the man but was thrown to the ground. It wasn't long before the child was screaming in pain as he was raped over and over again.

Roberto began to softly cry just as the door open and shut quickly; someone was walking over to him. "P-please don't hurt me," he whimpered, tears falling freely down his face. "Please don't r-rape me."

Toad's eyes bulged at the boys words. Uneasily he said "Why would I do that?"

"Everyone else does," Roberto cried. Toad breathed in deeply. The poor boy was terrified. He moved over to the bed and sat next to him, he pulled the boy into his arms.

"I'm not everyone else, kid," he said gently, smoothing Roberto's hair down "I know what its like to be raped at such a young age, so I won't do that."

Roberto whimpered a thank you.

"S'ok" Toad said. He began to think about his past, living in an orphanage, where he was beaten up each day by the other orphans and raped by his guardian. "S'ok, I'll keep you safe."

----------

Nina sat the jet watching the landscape as they flew closer to the Mansion. She had a huge grinned plastered on her face. She was finally free, the first thing she planned was going a beach, then to a forest and then to a shop. She turned face her mother and youngest brother.

Julius sat asleep on his mothers lap. Ororo looked at the boy. The same looks a Sabertooth, but softer, more innocent. Julius looked more like a kitten, but Storm noticed he had the exact same wacky eyebrows as his father.

Kurt looked over smiling at Storm. He was proud of her in a way. The moment they got onto the jet she had taken the mothering role towards her children. Gambit sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Gambit's friend is probably worried sick about Gambit," Gambit muttered, "Remy hasn't spoken to him in a week."

"You can call him as soon as we get to the Mansion," Cyclops said, as Gambit scratched his arm. Almost an hour past since Raphael healed him, but he still hadn't taken the cast off.

"Thank you," Remy said, "Hey wolf man can you take this cast off."

"It's Wolverine, and shouldn't you wait until that heals?"

"Julius already healed it." Gambit said. Wolverine nodded.

**SKINT!**

He sliced the cast off, Remy pulled it right off and looked at his arm, "Good, it didn't mess Gambit's tan, thank you Wolfie."

"It's Wolverine,"

**SKINT!**

The claws retracted.

"What time is it?" Meta asked.

"Two in the morning," Storm answered.

"Thanks,"

----------

Okay I lied……..no one noticed that Sunspot was missing. Oh this story may turn slashy on you so don't read if you don't like, its male slash between Gambit and someone, I'd don't like my card dealer with Rogue! (Get it card dealer, drug dealer….heh heh, that's the bad joke for the week!)

Next Chapter: Storm thinks about what the hell is going on and how she has four children, Nina explains how they were born. Gambit calls his friend; ya all should know him, and Bezerker and Cannonball notice Sunspot is missing.

Any who, I've got to go

_Afro_

Peace and Chicken grease!

----------

Review….or else, Gambit won't be ur dru- card dealers!


	4. Chappie four

Chapter 4

Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair, as the X-men, Remy, and the children walked into the mansion.

"Good evening, welcome to our home," he smiled at the children and Gambit, "ah, you must be Remy."

"Oiu," Gambit said, "Who the hell would you be?"

"He is Charles Xavier." Nina said out of nowhere. "His powers include telepathy and telekineses, which as far as I'm concerned are sh-"

"Nina!" Matthew snapped. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" She glared. He was staring at Julius, "Oh, fine."

"I see your power is sensing what other people's powers are." Charles said.

"Yeah that and shape shifting,"

"Like Mystique," Kurt pointed out.

"Who?"

"She can shape shift into anything." Storm answered. Nina shook her head.

"I only do animal, mum," Nina said. Charles looked questioningly at Storm, "thus the name Anima."

"Storm is there something you want to tell me," Charles asked.

"Um, how to put this," Storm muttered, she wasn't sure how the four were conceived in the first place.

"When she was fifteen, she was caught using her powers by the people of MEAC," Nina said, "they drugged her, kidnapped her and some of her eggs, before freeing her. One year later my father, who must have been an idiot, (Wolverine laughed at this comment) donated his tadpoles to a tadpole donor place."

"Why would he give his tadpoles to them, Nina?" Julius asked. The X-men, Gambit, and the children but Joshua and Julius, stood in shook.

"Um, because um," Nina was lost for words when an idea sprung in her head, "They wanted to make frogs, so they can fry them and eat them, yeah that's why!"

"Oh,"

_Dad must have left a lot of tadpoles, because you seem to love fried frogs_. Tobias thought sending the message to his sister.

"SHUT UP" Nina snapped hitting Tobias across his head. He shrugged looking innocent, "That is disgusting, he is my pop, for crying out loud."

"What de hell are you talking about?" Gambit asked. "He ain't said a word all day!"

"Nina, don't hit your brother," Storm scolded. "He didn't do anything."

"Yeah that's what you think," Matthew snorted. Nina nodded in agreement.

"Anyhow, put two and two together," Nina continued, "They joined the eggs and the sp-tadpoles and TADA! Matthew, Nina, Tobias and Julius"

"How dat be an interesting life," Gambit said.

"Yeah, probably, anyway, this is Meta, Flexy, Spider, and Attracta, otherwise known as Lolita, Joshua, Helen and Stacy." Anima said.

"Hey are you gonna tell as about our folks?" Stacy asked.

"You're an orphan, you all are, I'll show you in the morning when my eyes are opened," She muttered walking off; her friends all stood quietly, the information sinking in, she turned around again, "Where do we sleep?"

"I think it will be best if you and your brothers sleep with Ororo tonight, and the rest of you, we can get some guest rooms ready." Charles said.

"Alright."

90909090909

"So what do we do here? During the day, do we go to school?" Nina asked, pulling her youngest brother's shirt off. Storm had grabbed four pyjamas for her children, and sat besides Nina as she helped Julius dress.

"The school is in here, Nina, you will be taught by us," Ororo smiled, as behind them Tobias and Matthew fought to get into the bathroom.

"Will you two get a life?" Nina sighed, throwing a pillow at them. It was thrown back it skidded off Ororo's head and hit Julius smack bam on his small face, knocking him to the ground.

"Tobias! Matthew!" Ororo scolded, pulling a laughing, yet teary eyed Julius toward her. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah," Julius nodded, giggling. The three turned to see Matthew grabbing Tobias in a headlock.

"I'm first, I'm older!" Matthew snapped.

"I don't bloody care!" Tobias suddenly snapped back. Ororo's mouth dropped.

"I-I thought he couldn't speak!?" She stuttered.

"He can, when its only family listening," Nina explained as the boys kept fighting. "He can cause people to sleep when he sings or talks too much; they feel really tired when he talks even a tiny bit. But not even family can't handle his singing, must be cause he sounds like a banshee."

"Hey," Tobias snapped, "You can handle my singing."

"Yeah," Nina said sarcastically, "It's a miracle."

"Yet it doesn't harm us." Ororo said, understandingly, ignoring the twins. Suddenly a loud crash was heard behind them, Storm and Anima turned to see Tobias soaking wet, lying across the floor and Matthew running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey!" Tobias said kicking at the door. "Don't make me use my powers on you!!"

The door opened and Matthew walked out, his light sandy hair wet sitting on his shoulders. "I didn't even take five minutes, bro; you on the other hand, by the time you make sure you look perfect, I'd finish twenty showers."

"Get a freaking life!" Tobias said kicking Matthew hard across the shin, before running into the bathroom.

"Son of a-"

"Matthew!" Storm snapped

"Sorry," he sighed sitting in between his mother and sister. "So where do we sleep."

"On the floor, but only for tonight, tomorrow we will get rooms ready for you," Storm said.

"Were not going to have to share rooms are we? With the students?"

"Yes-"

"Toby cant," Nina said interrupting.

"Why?"

"His mutation causes nightmares which can kill people, they just don't harm me."

"Then why the hell is he sleeping here tonight," Matthew asked, bewildered, remembering his brothers terrifying powers.

"He isn't going to sleep," Nina said, "He can go a week without sleep, remember."

Storm nodded as she lay Julius on the bed and covered him with the thick blanket.

"Good night child."

"Night, momma." Julius said as Ororo kissed him on the forehead. Nina smiled, her mother accepted them faster then she thought.

"Hey mum, do you know who Victor Creed is?" Nina asked.

"Yes," Storm sighed, sadly, "He was one of our enemies, but he died a year ago. You don't need to worry about him."

Nina nodded, as she lay in her bed and covered herself, her mother walked over, "no kisses."

Storm laughed, "Why?"

"It is disgusting." Nina said frowning, Ororo laughed. "I think you laugh too much."

"Well I think you complain too much," Ororo grinned, Nina smirked.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Nina said raising a brow.

"Sleep on it."

90909090909

Half an hour before the sun rose, Nina awoke and slid out of her bed. She brushed her hand through her hand and then turned to face her brother Tobias who was awake.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good, I'm gonna go look around, tell mum if she wakes up before I return,"

"Okay," he said as she left the room. She walked down the stairs, sighing she couldn't see anything. Even though it was morning and the sun was out, the blinds were shut so little light was let in. So she did the only thing logical for an animal shape shifter, she changed her human eyes to cat eyes. In the dark they shone a bright radio active green.

She walked through halls, until she accidentally bumped into a student. Instantly her hand ran up to the girl's mouth.

"Please spare me from your cries," Nina muttered before releasing the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked,

"Nina Creed and you are?"

"Theresa Rourke," She said. "Most people call me Siryn."

"I'll bet," Nina smirked, "Anima is what I'm called sometimes, usually its just Nina."

"You'll bet what?" Siryn asked.

"Your mutant power is the ability to create various sonic sounds, much like the siren of an ambulance."

"How the hell did you know that?" Siryn asked.

"My power," Nina said softly, looking around, "I wonder where that Cajun is?"

"Who?"

"Remy LeBeau, he came with us last night."

"With who?"

"My friends, we came from MEAC, it's a Mutant producing thingy of some sort," Nina said too tired to explain, she had the same talking skills that her father had, only in the morning though. "They study mutants."

"Oh, so who got you out of there?"

"Mum, some guy with weird hair and metal claws, a teleporter, and a guy with dangerous eyes."

"Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops, surprised Storm wasn't there," Siryn said.

"She was, she is my mother."

"What?"

"You heard me; just because you have a loud voice it doesn't mean you are deaf."

"Ha ha," Theresa said bluntly, "Didn't you say your name is Nina Creed? Your not related to Sabertooth are you?"

"Yeah, if you mean Victor Creed,"

"Yeah that's him; wow I didn't know Storm liked him."

"She doesn't, me and my brothers are test tube babies."

"There are more of you?"

"Four of us."

"Aren't you angry about how you were born?" Siryn asked. "I mean your parents hate each other!"

"No not really, think of it this way, if it wasn't for the clowns at MEAC, none of us would be alive."

"I suppose," Siryn said.

"Where is the food?" Nina asked, as the walked into the kitchen.

"Here," Siryn said, Nina smirked.

"Do you have frogs?"

"The lolly kind?"

"No, real frogs, I don't eat junk food."

"Um yuck,"

"Don't diss it til you've tried it!" Nina grinned.

"Still,"

"Guess I've got to go find on myself, I'm kind of getting the scent of on but it's strange."

"What do you mean?"

"It smells a little human," She said before morphing into an eagle once more.

_She is also a shape shifter, cool_. Theresa thought. An hour later, she returned with nothing.

"Where's your frog?"

"I was right, it was a mutant, but I also smelt two other mutants."

"I thought you said you only sense mutants?" Siryn asked.

"I do, but I've got a strong sense of smell."

"Okay," Siryn said, "Your powers are pretty cool."

"Not when I'm trying to sleep." Nina smirked, Theresa laughed. The door opened and a boy around Joshua's age walked in. He looked at Siryn and Nina and then stuck his snake-like tongue out at them. Nina started laughing

"That's Artie Maddicks, he doesn't speak." Siryn explained.

"I know, instead he can project holographic images," Nina pointed out, Artie raised a brow. In front of them, a holographic image popped up, written in a bright, green large font:

_How the hell did you know that?_

"My powers as a mutant," Nina said. "More people are coming."

"What are their powers?" Siryn asked, decided to test the animalistic mutant.

"One of them can absorb powers and memories of anyone she touches." Nina said.

"That's Rogue,"

"Another can phase through anything."

"That's Kitty or Shadowcat."

"Another is able to expels thermo-chemical energy that propels him with extreme force,"

"That's Cannonball,"

"Name suits him; another can generate pulsing bolts of electrical energy"

"Bezerker,"

"And the last can generate sparkling energy streams that pop and sizzle," Nina said.

"And that is Jubilee." Siryn said, Artie grinned as the door opened. Five students walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" A student asked, with blonde hair, and a long red fringe. Nina knew him as the electrical energy boy.

"Anima," she answered shortly, "You're Bezerker."

"Oh yeah," Ray grinned. "That's-"

"Rogue, Jubilee, Shadowcat and Cannonball," Nina said, pointing at the right person at each name.

"How'd ya know that?"

"Siryn told me," Nina said. "I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye," They all said as she left, Rogue walked over to the window.

"Who's-" Sam started but was cut of by Rogue.

"Hey were the hell is Sunny?" Rogue asked staring out the window, "He isn't catching any sun waves."

Bezerker and Cannonball looked outside.

"That's weird he wasn't in bed this morning either," Sam said

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Bezerker said, just as Colossus, Iceman, Magma, Wolfsbane and Multiple walked in.

"Morning," Bobby said grinning cheerily. He walked up to Rogue and the two exchanged an icy kiss.

"Who was that girl, with the white hair?" Magma asked, "She looks like Storm."

"Nina, she's Storm's daughter," Siryn explained. She got shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"When the hell did Storm have a kid?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh she only found out last night, it's a long story, but Nina and her brothers-"

"Brothers?" Iceman asked raising a brow.

"Yeah three of them, and Nina, they are all test tube babies, I guess they had surrogate mothers."

"Okay that's just weird," Rogue said. All nodded in agreement.

"Okay now where the hell is Sunspot?" Bezerker asked, "He has to make that freaking chocolate icing he makes for the cake."

"I'll go get him," Jamie said, rubbing his eyes.

"No, you take too long," Cannonball said, "Besides, knowing Rob he'll probably kill you for waking him up just to make icing for Logan's cake."

"I'm with ball boy over there," Bezerker said, "Rob never hits Bally."

"Stop calling me that," Sam said before leaving the kitchen.

90909090909

"Where's Nina?" Storm asked as walked back into her room. She had woken up as soon as Nina left and went by her usual routine. She had just returned from her garden.

"Right here," Nina said as she walked in, "when did you wake up?"

"While ago," Storm smiled, as Julius began to rub his eyes. He sat up yawning. Storm looked over to Matthew, who was still asleep, his loud snores filling the large room. "Well that's certainly loud."

"Be happy he hasn't got a cold," Toby grinned. Raphael in the meantime changed back into the baggy jeans and red shirt he was wearing the night before.

"Where did you four and the others get your clothes?"

"Spider would make them," Nina said.

"So where exactly did she get all the designs," Storm asked as their clothes loked up to date with the modern era.

"Magazines, TV, internet," Nina answered, "We know what happens in the world outside."

"Oh, okay," Storm said, "Some humans are bizarre."

90909090909

Remy LeBeau stirred in his sleep. Outside his room many students were running around laughing, Remy turned his head to the alarm clock that was in the room, _Seven thirty A.M, man these people are freaky._

He rolled out of his bed and grabbed his coat; he didn't bother changing into the pyjamas that Nightcrawler had lent him. Wolverines and Cyclops were both to large for him and Storm wouldn't allow them to get any from the students as they where all asleep. The weird thing about Kurt's pants was the large hole at the back. He still didn't know Kurt had a blue tail, or blue skin, as the entire day before Kurt had an image inducer on.

He grabbed his boots and tried to put his left one on, but in the process he fell over the bed onto the hard floor, the shoe some how landed on his head. Remy sighed happy no one was in the room to see him fall. He shock his head, why was it when he fell no one saw him fall. Then again he found himself thinking why the hell should he complain, it would have been embarrassing to have fallen in front of someone.

He left the room and ran right into Meta and Attracta.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," the girls said, both blushing. Spider walked over rolling her eyes at them

"Hey Helly" Meta said smirking

"Imbecile," Spider said rolling her eyes. "Where is the Eagle?"

"Who?" Gambit asked.

"Nina," Meta said. "I think she might be still asleep."

"Yeah right the sun's up," Stacy said.

"Point taken," Meta laughed.

"Gambit don't get it."

"Nina hates the light," Stacy said, "more of a moon girl."

"Oh, Gambit likes the dark better too," Remy smiled.

"She doesn't hate the light," Helen snapped, "She just hates it when she is trying to sleep."

"Oh yeah," Stacy said, scratching her head.

"Imbecile."

90909090909

Roberto spun around slowly in his bed, rubbing his aching head. The pain of being hit by a large tiger across the head, only sink in. He wondered were the man was from last night. The room was still dark, he wondered if the sun was out.

"Hello?" He asked softly. "Hello."

The room was silent; no one appeared to be in the room. Roberto yawned, and went back to sleep.

90909090909

"Toad, Sabertooth," Mystique called, from the kitchen "we have some people we want you to meet."

"Alright," Mort said standing up; he walked away from the TV still facing it watching Homer Simpson trying once more to find ridiculous ways of making money. This time it was making money from grease. Mortimer bumped directly into Sabertooth, who obviously pushed him by the head (one Sabertooth paw equals one Toad head.) to the floor.

"Ow, stupid bloody pussy," he muttered standing up. He left the room and entered the kitchen. "This better be good. I was watching The Simpsons."

"Yes, yes, Victor, Mortimer, I'd like you to meet the newest members of our group." Magneto said. Toad looked over to the three boys and two girls. One girl had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes and looking hypoactive, the other had short black hair with red tips, and dark blue eyes. The boys also looked completely different. One was large, in was hard to imagine him walk through a door and not get stuck. He had brown eyes and a blonde mohawk. The next had long straight brown hair, brown eyes and a deathly glare. The last one looked highly arrogant, with a smirky grin plastered on his pale face. He had whitish hair that was slicked back and blue eyes.

"Toad, Sabertooth, this is Boom Boom, or Tabitha Smith," Magneto said pointing at the blonde girl.

"Hey there," she said chipperly.

"Hello," Toad smiled, Sabertooth just grunted.

"This is Scarlet Witch, or Wanda Maximoff, my daughter." He pointed at the Black haired girl who merely nodded.

"When the hell did you have a daughter?" Toad asked.

"Eighteen years ago, that is Quicksilver, or Pietro, her twin," Magneto said, pointing to the arrogant smirker. "My son."

"Hello," Pietro said suddenly standing in front of Toad and Sabertooth; his hand was ready to be shaken.

"That was fast," Toad smirked taking his handing and shaking it. Once both let go Pietro led his hand towards Sabertooth's expectantly, but of course Sabertooth just stared at him. "Don't mind Puss in Boots here."

**THUMP!**

"Ow," Toad said, biting his lip.

"Any how this is Blob, or Freddy Jukes," Magneto said pointing at Freddy.

"Hello," the fat boy said.

"Hello," Toad grinned. Sabertooth grunted.

"And that is Avalanche, or Lance Alvers," Magneto said pointing at the tough looking boy who looked at him in acknowledgement. "Boys, girls, this is Mortimer Toynbee also known as Toad and Victor Creed also known as Sabertooth. Sabertooth say hello."

The cat merely grunted.

"So what are your powers?" Boom Boom asked.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Toad smiled. Boom Boom smiled and held both her hands together. As she moved them apart Mortimer noticed a small golden ball in her hands. It was glowing. She threw it at him and easily he caught it. He began to study it, when suddenly it exploded leaving an ash-faced Toad.

"Um, I think from know on you can just tell me your powers. Wanda?" he addressed the Scarlet Witch.

"Hexes," she said simply, Toad didn't bother asking for a demo.

"I cause earthquakes," Avalanche said, his voice was deep and grouchy.

"Strength," Blob said picking up the heavy steel table of the ground with one hand. Toad nodded approvingly.

"I'vegotsuperspeed!" Pietro said quickly as he ran around the room in top speed.

"You also have a super mouth," Toad pointed out.

"You're one to talk." Mystique muttered.

"Shut up." Toad said.

"Hey what the hell are your powers?" Pietro asked. Toad grinned, instantly his long tongue shot and grabbed Pietro by the leg tripping him over. Boom Boom burst out laughing as Quicksilver shot up angrily, furious at being humiliated. Wanda too seemed angry.

"Not another one, father." She sighed.

"No don't worry this one isn't like the tadpole," Magneto laughed.

"Who?" asked Toad, as the door opened, a boy around seventeen hopped into the room just like a frog. He had dirty brown hair, large white eyes with small yellow pupils, yellow teeth and a green tongue, with very large cheeks.

"Toad, meet Todd Tolensky, or Frog as we know him,"

"Yo, where is my Nutella sandwich, yo?" The boy hopped onto the table and devoured a sandwich with a long prehensile tongue much like Toad's own tongue.

"Frog?" said Magneto, sharply.

"Oh yeah, ," he said, he looked up at Toad and Sabertooth "yo."

"Hello," Toad said, looking disgusted at the smaller amphibian. He suddenly hopped over towards Wanda.

"Good morning snuggle bum," Todd said happily hugging Wanda who acted repulsed.

"Get the hell of me!" She said before pushing him off, her hands lit into a blue sparkling light and before anyone knew it Todd flew right into Mortimer who ducked letting the boy fall into the TV room.

"OW!" He groaned, "Ohhh, Simpsons."

"Immature Clod," Wanda said walking off, Toad followed Todd into the TV room and sat on another couch and began to watch the show, a new episode was on, a Halloween special. Toad loved Cable TV.

"So do you like Simpsons, yo?" Frog asked.

"Yes I do, must you say 'yo' in every sentence you say?" Toad snapped, annoyed at being interrupted from his TV show.

"Sorry, yo," Frog said. Toad ignored him and kept watching the morning Simpsons marathon. Once it finished he got up and left to see Roberto. Finding him asleep, he turned around and headed back into the TV room were Frog was watching Pokemon, Toad sighed and snatched the control of Frog with his tongue, and changed the channel to the music channel.

"Hey I was watching that, yo!" Frog said leaping onto Toad fighting for the control. Within minutes both were kicking, scratching and hissing (Afro/N Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Toads/Frogs do not hiss) at each other, across the floor as Sabertooth walked in. Amused by the site he said down turned the TV off and began to watch the fight between the two amphibians. Pyro and Mystique walked in.

"VICTOR!" Mystique snapped angrily. Quicksilver and Boom Boom walked in laughing at the fighting pair.

"What?" He grunted.

"Stop them," Mystique said trying to pry the boys apart, but it was useless. "Stop now!"

Blob and Avalanche walked in, followed by Magneto.

"I'll teach you to change the channel when I'm watching, yo!"

"I'll teach some respect to your elders!"

"Sabertooth!" snapped Mystique, Sabertooth sighed and stood up and easily separated the Toad and Frog. He let an intimidating growl out, and both amphibians stopped fighting one another, frighten by the large beast. He threw them both onto the couch, sat down, grabbed the control and changed to channel thirty. It was blocked asking for a password. Sabertooth easily typed up the pass word, and it wasn't long before Mystique and Boom Boom left the room disgusted. The men on the other hand were extremely happy.

"Oh yeah!" Frog said happily, "A pornography channel, yo!"

"Stupid git." Toad snapped before turning to the naked women on the screen. Sabertooth already had a bucket full of drool underneath him and Magneto returned with another bucket and placed it under Sabertooth's mouth as he moved the other full bucket. He headed over to the plants.

90909090909

Sam Guthrie walked into the room that he and Bezerker shared with Sunspot. He walked over to Roberto's bed; a small piece of paper with Roberto's handwriting caught his attention. He read it and gasped.

_Have gone; don't follow me, Roberto De Costa-- Sunspot._

He quickly ran out of the room with the sheet in his hand.

90909090909

"Morning Nina," Scott said after walking past her. She merely grunted, her head fell onto the table. He laughed, and said, "Storm I think she is just like Sabertooth."

"Is that a good thing?" Kurt asked. Storm shook her head. Remy sat besides them

"Not really, Sabertooth, well, lets just say he wasn't much of an angel," Cyclops laughed.

"Talkin' about angels, Gambit needs to call his friend," Remy said yawning.

"There is a phone in the TV room," Storm said, "After we eat you can call him."

"Mercy but Gambit don't eat breakfast," Remy said, "Remy will just call his friend now."

"Okay." Storm said watching him walk off.

"Okay so what exactly are the kids doing for Logan?" Scott asked.

"Its like a fake birthday, making him cake, presents, and they brought him a case of beer," Storm said.

"Wait, how did they get the beer?"

"Kurt and I brought it."

"Okay," Scott said. Cannonball suddenly ran into the room.

"Storm, Cyclops!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs waving a sheet of paper around frantically. All the students faced the shy speedster.

"What's wrong?" Storm said, standing up as Cannonball reached her panting.

"Sunspot. He- he ran a-away!" he said panting.

"What!?" Storm asked. Cannonball gave her the sheet and she read it allowed.

"Oh shit!" Cyclops snapped. "Not again."

"You are going to go find him aren't you?!" Cannonball asked.

"Of course we are child, don't worry," Storm said rubbing the students shoulder affectionately. Nina walked over and grabbed the piece of paper and began to sniff it.

"That's the smell I smelt this morning when I went searching for a frog," Nina said. "What exactly are his powers?"

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Just tell me."

"He can absorb solar power and turn it into strength," Cannonball said quickly

"Okay, just give me a minute," Nina said. She closed her eyes and began to sway slowly on her feet.

"Nina?" Storm asked softly, Matthew placed a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see him shush her. Tobias walked over as Nina's eyes shot open and she gasped deeply. She almost fell but Tobias quickly grabbed her. "Nina?"

"He isn't in the five mile radius," she said softly, "I'll have to track him, using his scent. I'll leave now."

"Nina, its okay, we can get Logan to go after him," Cyclops said.

"No," Storm said shacking her head, "Roberto is upset, Logan will just makes things worse, Nina and I will go."

"Heehem!" Tobias said, gaining the attention of his mother and sister.

"What?" Nina said. He just pointed at himself. "He wants to go as well."

"Fine," Storm said, "no time to waste."

"Hey if he is going then so am I," Matthew said.

"Me too," Stacy added, Meta nodded in agreement.

"I'm going as well," Bezerker and Cannonball said together. The door swung open.  
"What the hell is going on?" Wolverine asked.

"Roberto ran away," Nightcrawler explained.

"Again," Wolverine said irritated. "That's the fourth time in four weeks."

"Alright we better go before he gets too far," Storm sighed. "Okay, Nina, Stacy, Sam Lolita and Matthew can come, the rest of you better stay, just in case he returns."

The group left before anyone could complain.

90909090909

"Yeah, these are the three scents I smelt," Nina said sniffing the air. Logan copied her and also sniffed the air.

"That's Sunspot alright," Wolverine said.

"He went that way," Nina said, pointing to the east. "And the other two scents went with him, one smells like a cat and the other like a toad."

"Sabertooth and Toad," Wolverine said recognizing the two scents.

"No! It can't be!" Storm said in shock.

"It is," Wolverine said, beginning to fear for the teenager.

"And from what I can pick up," Nina said, "He was unconscious when they took him."

90909090909

Hello People:

I lied again Gambit still has to call his friend…sigh, gotta stop lying tis a sin!

Alright, everyone remember Artie, the kid with the snake tongue in X2, well in the scene were Mystique is in that room and she is downloading Magneto's info….and you see a lot of the xmen names…such as Remy LeBeau, you also see Artie Maddicks, so I figured that is little tongue dude, so I went to Marvel Directory and I found Artie Maddicks, and apparently he cant speak but that is made up by his ability to project holographic images.

The more the story goes, the more you see how close Nina and Tobias is…..no this won't be an incest relationship.

I also used the x-men evolution characters from the brotherhood, Scarlet Witch/Wanda, Quicksilver/Pietro, Blob/Fred Dukes, Avalanche/ Lance Alvers and Toad/Todd Tolensky who in this everyone knows him as Frog.

Coletterby- You will have my chicken grease muhahehehehehehe! (very deformed laugh indeed.) Thank you very much…..

**Next Chapter**- _Nina and Matthew meet daddy, Toad tries to kill Frog, Remy's Phone call, which by the way will be slash relationship between him and his friend, and Sunspot may be rescued. And the introduction of Nina's worst enemy, dun dun dunnnnn. _

Anywhoo, I got to go…. Tootles

Peace and Chicken Grease _(is for u Coletterby)_

Afro


	5. Chappie five

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry Mr Le Beau, Mr Worthington is out on some business, but he will be back in an hour," a woman answered, "Would you like me to leave a message?"

"No, Remy will call in an hour den," Remy sighed, "Bye Cindy."

"Good bye sir," Cindy said before hanging up. Remy closed the phone and walked of into the kitchen. Storm seemed to have disappeared. "Where be Stormy?"

"She went on a mission," Cyclops said, "She'll be back soon."

"Ok," Remy said, "Where be Kurty?"

"He went to his room," Cyclops said, laughing at the name he had given Kurt.

"Ok," Remy said walking off, he'd go and find Kurt, talk to him a little.

**09090909090909**

"Which way do we go now, Nina?" Storm asked, climbing over a large boulder, she turned to help Sam up.

"This way," Nina said, jumping easily up another boulder. The rest of them groaned.

"Nina isn't there another way, like a straight way," Stacy said, "With out all the rocks."

"We could do that," she said that softly, but she shouted the next line, "BUT I"D LOSE THE FREAKING SCENT!"

"Oh," Stacy said, rolling her eyes. Sam moved behind Logan terrified. Nina suddenly jumped up a boulder which was twice the height of Logan. "Oh great just how are we gonna get up there Anima? We don't have kangaroo legs like you."

A vine was thrown down. Logan grabbed it, and began to heave himself up while Nina pulled. Once he was up Stacy followed, Wolverine pulled up over the boulder once he could reach her. Lolita and Sam followed.

"Go Matthew," Storm said, she planned on flying up later, but first she needed to make sure her children were safe. Storm screamed when she saw Matthew suddenly go clear. She could see right through yet could tell were he was.

"Storm?" Wolverine asked.

"She's okay," Matthew said, sliding himself up rock in a water form. Storm gasped but then the astonishment succumbed and she flew up to join the group.

"Nice powers," Storm smiled.

"Thank you," Matthew grinned.

"Stacy, you will be happy to know," Nina said, "It's all straight from here."

"Well it's about time,"

"He is being held captive right there," Nina said pointing at a larger boulder then the ones they tackled.

"Anima, that's another rock," Wolverine growled.

"Nope, that's metal," Nina said, "Behind it is a shape shifter, one who controls metal, two amphibians, a guy who can create earthquakes, a fire controller, the fastest thing alive, a fat guy who you cant hurt, some one who produces hexes, someone who can cause small explosions, dad, and Suntan."

"Sunspot," Sam said.

"Yeah him," Nina said.

"She's good," Wolverine said looking at Storm, "She is really good."

"Thank you," Nina said, "Okay this is what we will do, Meta cut us a hole in the wall, Cannonball you run into the room Sunspot is in, Matthew you control the fireman, Stacy, you need to stop the metal man from using metal against us, make it come to you, your powers are stronger, Wolverine go after Sabertooth, Mum, fry the fast guy and the earthquake fellow."

"What about Toad and Mystique?" Wolverine asked.

"I'm gonna sneak in now, knock out the shape shifter and the hexing girl, and don't worry about Toad. In three minutes Meta do your thing. If I can I'll knock out the two that mum will go up against so then the fat one won't be a problem." Nina said. "Um the fat guy just left, so he is out of the picture."

"And how exactly are you gonna get in there?" Wolverine asked.

"Like this," Nina said. She suddenly disappeared, a small fly appeared.

"Smart ass," Logan snapped. Meta sat down.

"Three minutes my ass, she will probably go shit in their food supply first," Meta snapped. Logan smirked.

"I hope she does," Logan laughed.

"Logan!" Storm scolded.

"Yeah yeah," Logan snapped

**909090909909**

"I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Frog sang, Toad growled angrily.

"Shut the fuck up!" Toad said smashing Todd hard across the head. He fell hard onto the floor, grasping his head in pain. Anima flew past him, rolling her black fly-like eyes.

"What was that for yo!?" Todd whimpered, standing up. "Oh, a fly!"

_Oh shit!_

Just as Frog was about to open his mouth Toad pulled him away. "I'll show you real food, you git."

_Thank God_. She kept flying until she was in a room were two girls were talking. They were both lying in their bed which was a bunk bed. The blonde haired was on the top bunk while the other was on the bottom. Nina flew over to the darked haired one and hovered above her bodied.

"I'm telling you one day I will kill that stupid tadpole," the darked haired one muttered. "Calling me snuggle bums."

"Well at least he likes you!?" the other offered.

"I'd rather he not." Nina decided now was the time. She resumed her human form, Wanda's eyes bludged and she opened her mouth to scream, but Nina placed a hand over it. Nina smiled in an apologetic way before ramming her two largest fingers against the soft skin underneath Wanda's right ear, and above her neck. Wanda's eyes shut and she fell into a sleep. Nina smirked and turned herself into the fly again, flying up to Boom Boom's bed.

"I think he is being a little sweetie," Boom Boom laughed. She waited for a response. "Wanda?"

"Wanda's out, can I take a message?" Nina said after morphing back into her human form, she knocked Tabitha out and then jumped of the bed. "You will both be up in an hour, but we will be gone by then."

**90909090990909090**

Avalanche sat inside the toilet minding his own business, while reading the newspaper.

**Bzzzzzz.**

He growled and swatted the fly away. Nina flew hard into the wall. _Ow next time I'm coming in as a cat._

Lance went back to reading the newspaper, when suddenly a girl stood in front of him. He let out a yelp of shock and covered his privates, as her finger flew to his mouth.

"Shush," she said gently, glad men were easy to give in, when it came to the charms of a girl, or what she was uses; the power of a female animal. She finger traced his jaw, slowly, he swallowed deeply.

"I'm in the middle of something here," He muttered.

"I know, but I've got to rescue someone," Nina said, before her fingers struck his neck hard, he fell to the floor unconscious, "and you in my way."

Nina stood up and walked over to the door, "Nice balls by the way, bad stench however."

**909090909099090909099**

Quicksilver sat in the room he shared with Avalanche playing on his old Play Station One. He was playing his favourite game Mortal Combat. He was playing against someone using his favourite character: Nina. (A/N or maybe that's Tekken? Whatever just know he is playing a fighting game.)

"Come on Nina; kick the bad guy's ass!" He snapped at the TV. Fly Nina turned into her normal self, and delivered a sharp kick to Pietro's ass. "Ooww!"

He stood up quickly and turned to face Nina. "What the hell was that for?"

"You said Nina kick the bad guy's ass," Nina answered, "So I did."

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Pietro snapped, moving towards her trying to intimidate her but she held her ground.

"Nina," Nina purred, Pietro swallowed, her fingers traced his jaw. He felt his jeans tighten.

"So what do you want?" He muttered.

"You," Nina said, her fingers hit Pietro sharply across his neck, "Unconscious."

She walked of muttering, "Stupid men."

A loud crash was heard from outside the room, and she heard Meta's insane voice, "Sorry, we're crashing your party."

90909090090909090990

"I think now's the time Meta," Storm said, Meta nodded and walked over to the large boulder. She raised her right hand above her head and then swiftly let it drop, a loud slashing noise was heard and a thick line appeared on the boulder. Attracta moved forward, her hands raised, suddenly the metal shot towards her. The large metallic rocks flew over their heads and down the cliff.

Storm and Wolverine looked inside to see Mystique, Pyro, Magneto and Sabertooth staring in shock.

"Sorry, we're crashing your party." Meta laughed insanely. Sabertooth snarled and jumped at Wolverine. Wolverine jumped at Sabertooth. Pyro quickly opened fire and controlled the fire making it fly at Storm, Cannonball and Ice. Matthew didn't waste a second, he spat into his hand and destroyed any chance of Pyro burning them. The Australian looked in shock at the Hydrokinetic.

"Son of a-" He began to swear but was cut of by a mouth full of water.

"Too easy," Matthew yawned, he turned to watch his mother fight against a blue-skin woman, so he threw a water ball at the shape shifter, knocking her hard to the floor. Storm finished the job by kicking Mystique. She slumped over unconscious.

"You pack a punch with that water of yours, Matthew," Storm smiled.

"Just doing my job," Matthew said grinning cheesely.

Magneto was in hell, his powers weren't working as well as usual. He was being beaten by two teenagers, Stacy was stopping him from attacking the X-men with his powers, and every time he did manage to get some control over the metal, Meta would slice it into smaller parts. It was driving him insane.

090909090909

Wolverine and Sabertooth were at each others throats rolling around, until they accidentally fell right of the cliff.

"Logan!" Storm cried running to the edge of the cliff. She looked down to find both were already up fighting again.

"Mum! Look out!" Matthew screamed. Ororo turned around to see a large piece of metal flying at her. Stacy instantly used her powers to attract it towards her, but it already hit Storm. She fell screaming to the rocks below.

"MUM!" Matthew cried running to the ledge. Down below Logan watched as Storm fell, she was a little stunned from the metal hit her. He kicked Sabertooth of him, and watched as the large man cat fell down the rocks he just climb, growling. Logan jumped up and easily caught Storm in his arms.

"You okay," He asked as he sat her on a large rock.

"I'm fine," Storm said. A growl caught their attention, Sabertooth stood in front of them growling, stalking towards them. Logan moved in front of Storm and released his claws. Suddenly Nina jumped out of nowhere in front of them.

"Hello!" She said smirking. Sabertooth looked at her from behind his black orbs into her black orbs.

"What the fu-" He growled, she looked somewhat like Storm and some what like him. She even smelt like himself and Storm. He was confused; it was too much for his brain to handle. Storm seemed to pick this up and made his situation worse.

"She is your daughter, Victor, her and her four brothers," Storm said, Logan looked at her in shock; he didn't think she would tell him. But then he released why she told Sabertooth, he fell a minute later down the cliff unconscious.

"Did- did he just faint!?" Logan asked in shock.

"I think so," Storm said. Nina laughed. "We better go up and help them."

**9090909090909090909**

Gambit knocked on Kurt's door for the third time, when finally he heard an answer.

"Ja?" said Kurt, "Come in."

Remy opened the door and walked in, "Bonj-"  
He stopped and gasped, staring at him with an open mouth was a blue demon, with yellow eyes, three fingers, two toes, fangs, and a tail. Remy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Remy! It's me, its Kurt!" Nightcrawler said, Remy just kept screaming. "Stop, I wont hurt you!"

Remy still kept screaming. Cyclops ran up to them and placed his hand over Remy's mouth.

"It's okay," Cyclops soothed, "Its Kurt, you don't have to be scared of him."

"Ja, it's just me, vell de vay I look usually," Kurt said grabbing his watch; he put it on and turned it on. Once more he looked human. Cyclops released Remy, who sighed.

"Sorry, mon ami," Remy said embarrassed.

"Its okay mein freund," Kurt assured

"Why did you tell Remy it was you?" Remy sighed.

"I did,"

"Remy must have been screaming really loud," Remy smirked. Cyclops sighed in relieve, Remy didn't mind what Kurt looked like. "Gambit was wondering why there was a hole in your pyjama pants."

He was pointed at Kurt's swishing tail. Cyclops and Nightcrawler laughed.

**90909090909090909090909**

"Sam, he is in that room there," Nina pointed out, "Run in and I'll follow."

"Okay," Sam said, he began to run towards the wall, and then he just shot out like a cannonball and destroyed the wall. He flew into the wall opposite before he could stop. He didn't have much control over his powers just yet. Sunspot shot up terrified. Nina walked over and hopped over the scattered rocks with ease; she pulled Roberto up, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She began to walk over to the sun, when Cannonball joined her, helping Anima drag him to the sun.

"Robby you okay?"

"Yeah," Sunspot said weakly, as they sat him on a rock in the sun. He absorbed the rays and felt the strength running through his blood. "Thanks."

"Its okay," Sam said, "You really need to stop running away."

"Mmmm," He agreed, "Who are you?"

"Nina," Anima said. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He grinned slightly, Nina nodded turning around- straight into Toad and Frog.

"Hello," Toad smiled.

"Ribbit," Nina returned, both Toad and Frog growled, she pushed past them and walked off. Frog shot out his long sticky tongue of his, quickly. But not fast enough, Nina swung around and caught the sticky tongue in her right hand.

"Hey, le' go of my tong'" Todd slurred, Toad rolled his eyes. (Hey let go of my tongue)

"This is how you do it, lad," Mortimer shot out his tongue, but Nina caught it with her left hand.

"Oh thhure, dat's 'ow you do ith." Todd snapped. (Oh Sure that's how you do i)

"Thut up," Toad growled. (Shut up duh) Nina pulled the amphibians forward with their tongues and began to spin them around, until their tongues were wrapped all around their small bodies. She finished it off by making a bow with the ends of their tongues.

"Nice one," Roberto laughed. She smiled at him once more, before walking off.

"I think she like you," Sam said.

"Maybe, she looks like Storm,"

"Daughter,"

"Oh, wow." Roberto grinned, "She is hot."

"Who?"

"Nina,"

"Oh I thought you meant Storm."

"She is pretty too, but Nina is younger," Roberto grinned, Sam laughed.

"Okay, let's go," Logan said picking Roberto up from under his legs and back. He held him close to his chest as the group ran off.

Magneto looked surprised at the similarity between the water boy and Sabertooth.

**9090909090909090909090**

Nina led the group as they slid down the rocks; she led them right into Sabertooth. Victor glared at her with a raised eyebrow; she merely smiled at him and walked past. She whispered something in the boy's ear next to her.

"Bye dad," the two said in unison. Sabertooth glared at them, they couldn't be serious.

"Bye Sabes," Wolverine smirked. Sabertooth growled.

**90909090909090909090909**

Blob walked slowly up to his home, carrying a bag filled with sweets. He opened the door and entered. He gasped, the entire place was trashed. Magneto was carrying an unconscious Pietro into the room.

"What the fuck happened," Blob asked.

"The X-men happened," Mystique answered dragging the two tied amphibians into the room. The two were fighting each other in order to free themselves but some how managed to get more tangled. Pyro dragged Avalanche in. He had a clothes peg on his nose.

"When I geth my handth on her I ki' her!" Toad slurred. (When I get my hands on her I'll kill her!)

"Just wait until you get you tongue back,"

"Do you know how tortherous thith ith,! He Thtinks!" Toad snapped (Do you know how torturous this is! He stinks!)

"Toad, shut up I don't understand a word you are saying," Mystique snapped. Sabertooth stalked in staring at Toad and Frog. The site was so funny that Sabertooth snorted.

"You two wanted help?" asked Sabertooth, he walked over with his claws out, shining menacingly at the amphibians. Both let out shrilly screams and began to fight to free themselves. Because of their frantic movements, they did just that. Both slurped their tongues in, relieved.

"How did you know that would work Victor?" Mystique asked in surprise.

"I didn't," he growled, "I was hoping to cut off both their tongues."

"Jerk," Toad snapped. Sabertooth growled once more.

"Pietro?" Magneto asked his eyes shot open in shock, blood began to pour out of his small nose. "What the hell is happening to him?"

"Shit, the same thing is happening to Lance!" Pyro said, pointing at the younger boy. Magneto looked over.

"Mystique, go check on Wanda and Tabitha," Magneto said, placing a tissue against his sons nose, Mystique ran off, "It will be okay son."

0909090909090909090909090909

"Oh shit," Nina suddenly said stopping. The X-men stopped with her.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"I put the pinch on some of the kids there," Nina said, "I didn't warn the others not to move them!"

"So?"

"I'm gonna go tell them just keep going I'll catch up," Nina said she turned around and jumped into the air, at the same time she morphed into an eagle.

"Nina, don't go alone!" Storm cried, she tried to run after her but Matthew stopped her.

"She will be fine, trust me, its Nina," Matthew assured. "If it was me, Toby or Jules, I'd worry but its Nina."

"Yeah he's right," Stacy said, "If her name wasn't Anima, it would be Escapee."

"Stacy," Meta said

"What?"

"That is _the dumbest thing_ I've ever heard," Meta continued, "You're lucky Nina ain't here to hit you for that lame ass name! _Escapee_, how about Practical Tactician."

"That isn't any better," Matthew pointed out.

"It wasn't meant to be," Meta snapped. "Its called sarcasm, Nina is right she is surrounded by idiots!"

**09090909090909900909**

"Magneto! Wanda and Tabitha are out too but they are not bleeding," Mystique cried running into the room. "They looked like they were asleep so I left them."

"Then why are the boys bleeding?" Magneto said, rubbing his son's shoulder, Pietro wasn't showing any signs of life but he still had a pulse.

"Because you moved them," some one answered. Magneto, Pyro, Sabertooth, Blob and Mystique turned around to see Nina standing behind them.

"What the hell did you do to them!?" snapped Mystique.

"Just knocked them out, if you didn't move them then they'd be fine."

"What's wrong with them?" Magneto asked.

"The blood as stopped travelling to the brain," Nina said calmly.

"WHAT!?" Magneto yelled metal rumbling around him.

"Relax, I can fix it," Nina said walking over to Lance. She placed her fingers against the left side of Avalanches neck; she pulled them back and then sharply pushed against it again. Instantly Lance shot up gasping for air. "Breathe with your mouth."

She walked over to Pietro and did the same thing as Mystique checked on Lance. Pietro also shot up gasping.

"Breathe with your mouth, speedy," Nina said, she turned around and began to walk off. She was stopped by a sharp piece of metal edging menacingly at her stomach; she turned around and faced Magneto annoyed, "Okay, what the hell do you want?"

"You almost killed two of my members, do you think I would let you get away!"

"I didn't almost kill them," Nina snapped, her black eyes flaring "You moved them so if they died it'll be your fault."

"You've got quite a temper, young girl," Magneto said. Nina nodded.

"I take after my father," Nina said simply.

"And who might that be?"

"Oh, you know him," Nina said pointing Sabertooth. Magneto and Mystique both stood in shock.

"You are not my daughter!' Sabertooth said angrily, but his instincts were saying she was.

"You keep saying that," Nina smiled, "You mind moving that piece of metal I'd like to get back to my mother and my brother thanks."

"Who's yer mum?" Sabertooth asked.

"Storm," Nina said, "Now do you mind, my brother is waiting for me."

"Storm!" Toad shouted, "You slept with her! I knew there was something fishy going on with the whole _'scream for me'_ thingy, but you slept with her!"

Sabertooth growled while Nina shook her head.

"Test tube babes, the four of us," Nina explained, "Daddy dearest over there donated his sperm to a sperm donor."

"You did what?"

"Knew it'll come back to haunt me," Sabertooth growled. Nina smirked.

"Most cats have a high I.Q," Nina said, "But yours baffles me, where is it!"

Sabertooth growled and stalked towards her. Mystique and Magneto held him back but barely.

"Now if you don't mind, move the metal," Nina said to Magneto. Magneto shock his head.

"Just how and when did Storm give birth to you and your brother?" Magneto said

"And what the hell was Storm thinking, Sabertooth as your father!" Mystique added, Sabes growled.

"Surrogate mothers and I have four brothers not one!" Nina said.

"WHAT!?" Sabertooth roared.

"That is it," Nina snapped, "I'm leaving!"

"Oh no your not," Magneto said, the metal piece flew closer to her neck. She rolled her eyes. She turned around and faced the master of metal. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to move the metal and leave me alone."

"What are you going to do?" Mystique laughed

"One," Nina started. "Two."

"Talk us to death."

"Three," Nina said. She stood for a second and then turned to Toad and Frog. Both stared at her.

"What?" Toad asked.

"Ribbit," she croaked. Both Toad and Frog suddenly felt extremely compelled to hurt their friends. Frog's tongue shot to Magneto knocking him over as Toad's tongue shot towards Mystique knocking hard into a rock, Sabertooth suddenly jumped at Pyro preventing him from firing at Nina. Blob wobbled slowly over to Nina but by the time he reached her, she morphed down to the eagle and flew off. At the same time Toad, Frog, and Sabertooth stopped attacking their team mates.

"What the hell was that!?" Toad asked as he helped Mystique up.

"She croaked and you attacked us!" Magneto said.

"Shit, Rave you're bleeding!" Toad said, rubbing Mystique's head. "I'm so sorry."

"Its ok," Mystique said. "Where'd she go?"

"She changed to a bird and left." Blob said.

"Strong display of power," Magneto said, "I wonder if we can ship her onto our side."

"After that," Mystique said, "Doubt it."

"Besides her mum is that bitch." Toad snapped.

**0909090909090909090909**

"No arguing Roberto!" Storm said, "You're confined to that bed until Mr Mc Coy says your better."

"But Storm, Brazil is playing England!" Roberto said, "I need to watch the match if they lose, it'll be my fault!"

"Rob, I'll record it for you," Cyclops suggested.

"No, I need to watch it live, I mean it's not like I'm playing, and I'll be sitting on a couch anyway." Roberto snapped.

"Roberto there is half an hour til it starts," Storm said, "We will decide if you can watch it."

"Quite frankly, young man, you should be grounded," Cyclops said. Roberto looked away sadly.

"So it's a no,"

"I didn't say that!"

"Look, Roberto we will come back in half an hour, alright," Storm said.

"Fine," He watched as the two teachers left.

**090909090909090909090**

"God, where is she!" Storm sighed. Tobias placed a hand on his mothers shoulder, comforting here.

"Right here," Nina said, "I'm fine, relax."

"Oh thank God," Ororo pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her.

"Um mum, you're crushing my bones, and I hate hugs," Nina said pushing her mother away gently.

"I was worried," Storm said sitting on the couch. Remy walked in, "Oh hello Remy, have you called your friend yet?"

"Yes, but he wasn't home, Remy is calling again now." Remy said picking up the phone.

9090909090909090

"Mr Worthington, we have run out of milk," Cindy said, "I'm going to go get some, you will be home alone sir."

"That's okay, Cindy," Warren said.

"Oh and Mr LeBeau called," Cindy added.

"Oh good, did he leave a message?"

"Yes he should be calling you any minute sir,"

"Oh good," Warren smiled, Cindy left, he listen to the door close, and got back to work. The phone rang; he jumped at it, "Hello Warren Worthington."

"Hey cher, it's Remy,"

"Were the hell have you been!" Warren snapped angrily.  
"Sorry Ange, Remy has had a few problems," Remy said, "But Remy is fine."

"Oh good," Warren smiled. "So where are you?"

"Some where is West Chester," Remy said, "Some institute for mutants."

"Let me guess, the Xmen!"

"How'd you know, cher?"

"I'm one of the X-men, well usually," Warren laughed, "Okay when Cindy gets back I'll be there alright."

**909099090909909090**

"Okay cher," Remy smiled. He heard a loud crash. "Cher what was that?"

"What the hell?" He heard Warren curse, "Who the hell are-"

Remy's eyes bulged as he heard Warren scream. Storm and Nina looked over towards the phone.  
"Warren!" Remy cried. Nina snatched the phone of him and held it against her ear.

"Don't bother coming after him, he's mine now," a strong, yet high pitched female voice said. The phone was closed.

"Who the hell be that?" Remy said, faintly.

"Toby, we've got a problem," Nina said, "That was Succubus."

"What?!" Toby said in shock. Remy held onto the couch managing not to fall. _It can't be!_

"It was, Remy, is Warren a mutant,"

"Oiu, he has wings!"

"Warren Worthington!" Storm gasped. "Nina what will she do with him."

"Eat him," Nina said, "She steals people's powers by killing them."

"What!?" Remy said.

"Okay," Storm said, "Nina go and get Cyclops, Wolverine and Nightcrawler."

"What if we don't get there in time?" Remy cried.

"We will," Nina said, "she prefers to torture them before she kills them. We have around four hours."

"I'm not sure he will be able to last four hours Nina!" Storm snapped.

"She'll make him, trust me," Nina said, "You said he has wings right, most probably because he is an animalistic mutant."

"Does it matter?" Storm asked.

"Yep," Nina said grabbing her side, "She just broke his rib. Easier to find him."

**9090909090090990909**

_Guess what people…in X-men two the scene were Mr Lauriel (Magneto's guard) was in the bar and he meets Mystique… on the tv it shows DR HANK MC COY! How cool is that! He was on the news, be sure to pick that up next time you watch xmen two…_

Hahahaha poor Avalanche…..first Nina and then Pyro!

**Next chapter…**_Anima and Succubus have an epic battle, Angel will be saved, and Roberto gets very pissed off. You learn the connection between animals and Anima…unless if you already realised what they are._

I don't own X-men or the two soccer teams. Wind chimes are the scariest sound in the world! (How many people agree with me?)

Peace and Chicken Grease…

Afro

_Now review_


	6. Chappie six

'This means Nina is talking in animal!'

_Thoughts_

_This chapter is a little gory, and some people may find it really gross…but I don't think it's worth an R rating, if you don tell me…_

**Chapter 6**

Anima, Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Gambit sat in the jet as Cyclops flew it. Remy was shaking like a leaf in his seat.

"Remy calm down, we will get to him in time," Cyclops assured, "He is our friend too, we wont sit by and let anything happen to him."

"He's right, Card boy," Nina said, rubbing her back, "We are really close, the pain just got worse-"

"You're alright?!" Storm cried.

"I'm fine, but I know what she is doing to him," Nina said.

"How?" asked Cyclops.

"I've got a link with all animals,"

"Warren ain't no animal!' Remy snapped. Nina wasn't put off by his sudden outburst of anger.

"No, but his mutation is," Nina answered, "You said he has wings, and they are from some bird."

"So your powers are anything to do with animals?" Cyclops asked

"Yeap," Nina said, before arching her back against the chair in pain, Storm looked over.

"Nina?"

"Son of a- she just ripped half his wing off," Nina grimaced, Remy turned around fast almost falling of the seat.

"NO! She can't have!" Remy cried, "How far are we!?"

"Will you breathe," Nina snapped, "Cyko, turned towards the forests over there, I can sense her now."

"Wait what if she is able to sense you?" Wolverine asked, smirking at the name she blessed Cyclops with.

"She hasn't got that power yet,"

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"When she kills someone, she steals their powers," Nina said.

"So it's like Rogues powers?"

"No, Rogue doesn't have to eat them after she kills them," Nina said simply.

"WHAT?!" Remy shouted. Nina glared at him.

"Calm down," growled Nina, her temper getting the better of her. His shouted was giving her a headache.

"Storm, she just sounded like Sabertooth," Cyclops pointed out. Storm nodded in agreement, however she did not like the statement though. Nina stood up and walked to the front and looked out the window.

"Cyko, land in that clearing over there," Nina said pointing to a flat area.

**0909090909090909090909**

"What do you want with me?" Warren asked weakly, his beige shirt was torn, and the back of it was covered with his own blood. The feathers from his wings were scattered all over the floor, his capturer spent the last twenty minutes pulling feather by feather out, but she lost patience and just tore his entire left wing off, with her bare hands. It took his entire man hood not to cry out in pain. He had no clue were he was. After hitting him in the ribs, and breaking one, (he heard a sickening crack and felt it) she hit him across the head and kidnapped him.

"You," She said coldly, she grabbed in by his chin and forced him to look into her red eyes. They reminded him of Remy, only difference was Remy's eyes were warm and welcoming, hers were cold and threatening, "You're mine now."

"Never," he mumbled. He looked around seeing only skulls of what appeared to be humans, no weapons for him.

"Yes," She said gripping him by his blonde locks, "And after I kill and eat you, I'll go after that slut of yours as well."

"Leave him alone," Angel threatened, the girl laughed at him. She was only a girl barely eighteen; her short black hair looked like it was plastered to her head.

"Yeah right," she laughed, "Oh by the way, my name is Sarah, but you will call me Succubus while I make you scream."

"What?" Warren muttered. He understood exactly what she meant the next second when she ripped his pants off. "NO! Stop! Get off me!"

He struggled to push her off him. For some one so young she was really strong. He continued to try to push her off, but it was useless.

"Give it up," She snapped, slapping him hard across his face.

**9090909090909090909**

Nina jumped down the stairs not even waiting for the door to open, she landing on her feet on the rocky floor. The X-men and Gambit followed her only to find she had disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go!?" Wolverine asked looking around while sniffing.

"Up zere," Nightcrawler said pointing up. The group looked up to see eagle Nina flying over a group of rocks. They followed her, jumping over the tough terrain.

**090909090909090909090**

Anima soared through the air. Her beady eagle eyes searched for Succubus. The history behind the two was deep. Succubus was once apart of the children raised at MEAC. Her first power was telekineses which she received at the age of thirteen, but after two years, another power developed, the hunger for human flesh and torture. Nina had known what Succubus's powers were as her own develop when she turned ten, but Nina didn't think she'd turn her back against her own friends.

One morning however, only twelve at the time, Nina got up to a terrified scream. Being the team's unofficial leader, she rushed to the scene, to find one of her own friends was killed the night before. A small boy, only seven at the time was the one screaming, Joshua, had woken up to finding his bunk buddy (Everyone shared a room, but Succubus and Ice) had been killed the night before. All that was left of him was his bones, and blood. Nina reacted quickly dragging Joshua out of the room, comforting the terrified boy. Nina wasn't sure what happen but she could smell something in the room, the scent of Succubus, all over the bones.

Nina being furious confronted Succubus. Ready to tear the girl apart, Nina dove at her only to be shot back by Succubus new power she acquired from the dead boy. And because she didn't have a power stealing chain on, Succubus escaped in the process after breaking a large hole in the wall. Some of the other children in the building managed to escape. She would have escaped to but Julius, who was only two at the time, wasn't in the same room as them for half the time. She wasn't going to leave without the entire group with her.

Nina was taken out of her thinking; she could hear screaming, just below her. She looked down to see a small cottage hidden in the trees. She flew down, her powers directing her to the two mutants. Just as she was a metre away from a window of the cottage, she changed to herself smashing hard into the glass, tackling Succubus to the ground. Warren screamed in pain as more feathers were pulled out, Succubus was using his wings as a grip. He watched, whimpering as the stranger fought against his forcer. His fear grew back when the girl was thrown it a wall by some yellow flamed blast. Succubus stood up and stalked towards Warren, he shrank back into the corner that she had threw him in shaking. Nina stood up furiously.

"You lay one finger on him, and I'll kill you," she growled, Succubus glared at her.

"What are you gonna do?" She snarled, "Growl me to death."

"You know as well as I do that all I need to do is send Stallion the thought," Nina hissed, "And we both know he can kick your ass!"

"Well in that case," Succubus said, looking at Warren, "I'll be back for you, good bye."

She disappeared with a flash of light. Nina ran over to Warren while pulling of her coat, that Spider had made, she wrapped Warren around with it. He was shivering badly, it was snowing, no fire was lit, and he definitely needed Raphael. And he was naked for some reason. He was whimpering terribly.

"S'ok, she's gone now," Nina said. A noise caught both hers and Warren's attention; the door was being attacked by three metal claws. It was thrown out of the way. Nightcrawler teleported inside, as Gambit ran in pushing everyone out of his way, he knelt beside Angel and began to stroke his head. The x-men stood waiting.

"Cher? Are you ok?" Remy asked softly. Warren nodded.

"I'm fine," Warren muttered, before he fell unconscious. Remy panicked.

"Cher?!"

"No, Remy that's good, he wont feel so much pain, we need to get him to Raphael," Nina said standing up, Wolverine walked over.

"I'll take him Gumbo," Logan said, taking Warren into his arms. Nightcrawler helped pull Gambit up; he seemed to be in another world.

"Remy?" Storm asked, as they left the cottage.

"Oiu?" He asked weakly.

"He will be fine," Storm said, she turned to Nina, "Sweetie what are you doing?"

Nina was gathering the larger parts of Warren's torn, bloody wings, "Raphael will heal the back on, good as new."

"Okay," Storm said taking some of the feathers off Nina, "let's go."

**9090909090909090909 **

Logan placed Warren gently in to Remy's waiting arms. Logan walked off. Gambit was sitting at the back of the jet, with Nina. He began to gently caress Warren's hair. Nina watched him finally understanding the extent of their relationship.

"Remy?"

"Oiu?"

"You and Warren," Nina stated, "You are more then just friends aren't you? You are mates?"

"Isn't dat the same thing?"

"No, um, mates as in lovers," Nina smiled. _Maybe I shouldn't use animal terms._

"Oiu," Remy said nervously, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Nina smiled softly. "Why are you scared of people knowing?"

"Most people don't like homosexuals, and Warren don't want too many people to know," Remy muttered.

"What's wrong with homosexuals," Nina sighed, "I mean there are fish that can change their sex."

Remy laughed weakly. Nina smirked.

090900909009090909

"Are you sure?" Spider asked Tobias softly, he nodded. He, Matthew and Helen looked over towards Joshua.

"Okay, no one tells him," Matthew decided, "He doesn't need to know."

"Know what?" Stacy asked. She and Meta had just walked over.

"Succubus, she's back."

"What?" Stacy almost shouted.

"Shut up!" Matthew hissed. "She just went after some mutant with wings, hopefully Nina got there in time."

"How'd they know he was getting attacked?" Meta asked.

"Nina felt it," Matthew answered.

"God sucks to be her," Meta grimaced. The group nodded as Joshua and Julius walked over.

"Where's Nina?" Julius asked, "And mummy."

"Mummy?" Matthew asked, snorting.

"No idea," Meta said, ignoring Matthew.

"Raphael!"

"Oh, well there's Nina," Matthew pointed out, the group followed the noise.

"RAPH!"

"Coming," the boy answered, running towards the room he heard his sisters voice coming from, he gasped when he saw a young blonde man laying on his stomach, his back was bleeding terribly. A lot of the students were surrounding him in shock. "What happened to him?"

"Heal now, ask later," Nina said quickly. Raphael ran over placing his hands over the man's back. It was then he noticed the tattered wings. He felt his blood rushing to his hands as the wings very slowly repaired themselves. Warren's blood slowly began to pour back into his back. He was wincing in pain trying to get away from the pain that the healing was causing.

"What's wrong with him?" Storm asked, as he began to whimper.

"Let's just say that Raphael's healing hurts more then the wound," Nina answered, Raphael moved his hands away, as the wound finally closed. Warren's wings looked as good as new. Warren's eyes fluttered open. Remy knelt beside him.

"Warren?"

"Remy?"

"Oiu,"

"What the hell happened?" he asked sitting up.

"Take it easy Ange," Cyclops smiled.

"Cyke?" asked Warren. He eyed Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine and Nightcrawler (who had an inducer on). "What the hell happened?"

"You were attacked by a mutant name-"

"Nina!" Matthew warned, eying Joshua.

"He will find out eventually" Nina answered, she turned her attention back to Warren, "As I said a mutant named Succubus."

Joshua took a sharp intake of air. Nina continued, "She wanted to kill you, eat you and steal your power."

"Why the hell does she want my powers for?!" Warren exclaimed, "I've only got wings."

"She doesn't care, to her it only means more powers," Nina answered, "but don't worry, as long as you always stay inside, or go out in a group, she won't attack you."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Wolverine asked.

"She use to be at MEAC, but after killing one of our own she left, I tried to kill her but she escaped using his powers," Nina said, laughing angrily. "I should have known, I mean I knew her powers, I just didn't think she'd attack one of her own friends."

"Hey, you could not have known," Toby suddenly said, everyone who hadn't heard him speak looked at him in shock, while trying not to fall over from a sudden faintness.

"So you can speak," Remy asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Card boy, you've heard him already," Nina snapped. Remy shrugged.

"Don't remember,"

"Thanks," Warren said, smiling at Nina.

"Right, I'm gonna go for a walk, or maybe fly around, whatever," Nina grumbled, walking off, she messed Joshua's hair up a little before leaving the room.

"Not very social is she," Kitty pointed out.

"No she is," Matthew said, "She just doesn't trust anyone."

"That's gotta suck," Jubilee added.

"phhft, you say it like she cares," Meta said. Stacy and Helen laughed. Nina suddenly walked in.

"Anyone see Spot?"

"No," Helen answered, many other people shook their heads.

"Who's Spot?" Rogue asked.

"My leopard,"

"You have a leopard," Ray asked.

"Yeah," Nina answered, two terrified screams filled the institute, "Think I found him."

She ran out of the room, following the screams.

**090909090909090909090**

"Where are they!?" Roberto screamed, "The match started fifteen minutes ago!"

"Robby calm down," Sam said softly, "They had to go on a mission."

"Well they could have given me a yes or a no!" Roberto screeched, his voice was going hoarse, "Not just leave!"

"Robby," Sam said, "Just go and watch it, will you. They're not gonna come back for a while, knowing their missions."

"No, they get back, and I'm watching the TV, they'll probably ground me til Christmas," Roberto said finally calming down, "And when the hell have you been Mr break-every-rule, or in other words Berzerker."

Sam laughed, "ever since you turned into Wolverine."

Roberto smirked, "Who exactly are you insulting huh?"

"Him,"

"Hey!" Roberto laughed, the door creak, and swung over. Sunspot and Cannonball both looked over, and saw a large spotted cat walk in. "Sam, is- is that a cheetah?"

"I- I think so," Sam answered looking at his friend before both screamed at he top of their lungs.

Moments later Nina shot into the room. "Spot!"

The cat looked over, innocently.

"Out now," Nina snapped, the cat left the room. "You two okay, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Sunspot scared, "It just scared Sam, its all cool."

Sam glared at Roberto.

"Okay I got to go, byes" Nina said leaving the room.

"'It just scared Sam?'" Sam growled. Roberto grinned.

"Hey, I'm not gonna look like wimp in front of her," Roberto laughed.

"Shut up," Sam pouted.

"Hey, it was either me or you and it ain't gonna be me!" Robby laughed. Sam shook his head.

**9090909090909090909**

"They totally ruin the entire house!" Tabitha snapped. Mystique nodded. Magneto was shifting the metal to form a roof over their heads.

"Who was that girl with the white hair?" Avalanche asked.

"Yeah who was she?" Quicksilver asked.

"Sabertooth's daughter," Toad sighed, "honestly, what is it with humans and experimenting on us."

"Who knows?" Wanda sighed. Frog hopped over towards her while she rubbed her neck.

"You want a back rub, baby cakes?" Frog asked, as he began to massage Wanda's neck gently. She growled angrily using her powers to throw him into the rocks.

"Will you give it up already?" Toad snapped at the younger amphibian, "She doesn't like you, I don't like you. No one likes you!"

Frog looked away brokenly before hopping off. Wanda, Tabitha, Lance, Fred and Pietro burst out laughing once he disappears.

"TOAD!" Mystique snapped.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me," Mystique snapped, "Go after him and apologize."

"What for?!"

"GO! NOW!"

"Fine, calm down, Jesus," Toad said walking after Frog.

**909090909090909090**

Nina perched herself on a tree as Spot climbed up. Nina morphed to herself again. She came back to the same place where her father was, only on the other side of were they had entered and saved Sunspot from. She was hoping her father would smell her and come find her. Not that she knew what to say to him. She leaned against the trunk of the large tree as Spot lay on her legs. The view was beautiful; it was of a large waterfall and a long clear river.

"What the hell?" She said softly as the small amphibian she had tongue tied hopped past, crying. He fell over his own feet; he sat up gathering his feet to his chest and began to cry. "Stay here Spot."

She jumped down the tree careful not to tread on any leaves or twigs. She stalked over silently, the boy not noticing her. She stood behind him and then knelt down.

"Hey," she said softly, Frog jumped turning around.

"Oh it's you," he muttered wiping his tears away hastily.

"Its okay," Nina said, "You can cry if you want."

"I wasn't crying," Frog sniffed.

"Whatever," Nina smiled, "So what's your name?"

"Like you care," Frog said angrily, "No one cares, everyone hates me, yo."

"I don't even know you," Nina said, "So how the hell can I hate you."

"Well your gonna hate me anyway,"

"Whatever, I hate lot of people, what's your name anyway?"

"Frog," he sniffed.

"What's your real name?" Nina said sitting besides him, she had her legs crossed.

"Todd,"

"Nina," Nina grinned, "Or Anima, but that's just a stupid nickname, the best one my stupid friends could come up with."

"At least you have friends," Frog said, sounding depressed.

"Hey, how about this," Nina said, "I'll be your friend."

"Really," Frog said hopefully.

"Yeah, why the hell not," Nina grinned, Frog grinned back before throwing himself at her for a hug. Nina hugged him back, glad that some animals had a poor sense of smell. He suddenly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said, cursing himself for throwing himself at her, "I probably stink."

"Yeah you do but I can handle it," Nina grinned, "Besides, you're my pal, why would a little smell make you any less then my friend."

"Thank you yo,"

"That's cool," Nina smirked, she turned around and whistled, "Spot, come down, Toddy I want ya to meet my friend, Spot the Leopard."

Todd turned to see a spotted leopard jump down a tree and walk over, he swallowed fearfully.

"Don't be scared, he won't hurt you," Nina said as the cat sat besides them. Todd held out his hand shaking going closer to pet it.

'Spot, let him pat you and then cuddle a little against him' Nina purred, Todd looked at her oddly, it sounded like a bunch of purrs and meows but Spot understood. The cat moved closer to him, rubbing his entire body against Todd, lovingly.

"He likes you," Nina smiled, Todd grinned.

"Frog! Get the hell away from that!" Nina and Todd both turned to see Toad running over with a large stick his hand. Nina shot up pulling Spot behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Go away!" Todd snapped, standing up, he stood in front of his new friend and her cat.

"Get the hell out of the way," Toad snarled.

"Todd, I'm gonna go, my mum's probably having a heart attack," Nina sighed, "I'll see you around."

"Where the hell can I find you?" Todd asked.

"Xavier Institute," Nina said, "Westchester."

"Okay," Todd sighed as she morphed to an eagle and flew of with Spot chasing after her. Once she was out of sight Toad grabbed Frog by the shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? She is the enemy and you're dating her!"

"I wasn't on a date!" Todd shouted, "She is my friend."

"You don't have friends, she is using you," Toad snapped shaking the boy.

"She is NOT!" Todd shouted fury clear in his voice, Toad step away, taken aback by the anger radiated in his eyes.

"Alright, fine you believe that," Toad sighed, "But if she hurts you don't come running to me."

"Like I would, yo, and she won't hurt me!" Frog growled walking towards their home.

"Keep saying that," Toad sighed, following him, surprised he wasn't hopping. "Why aren't you hopping?"

"Cause I don't want too," Todd said wiping what was left from his tears.

"You were crying?" Toad asked.

"No I wasn't," Todd sniffed.

"Look I'm sorry lad," Toad apologized; _maybe there are some similarities between us_. _Minus the tongue._

"Whatever, yo" Todd mumbled, Toad rolled his eyes knowing he didn't accept his apology. Grabbing Frog by the arm he pulled him behind a group of large trees and bushes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't believe my apology, so we're gonna talk," Toad said. Todd struggled more.

"I'll scream,"

"Scream, I don't care," Toad said, sitting on a flat boulder, he let Todd go. The younger hopper looked at him in surprise.

"Why'd you let me go?"

"Cause you don't have to listen if you don't want to," Toad said, realising the boy was scared of him.

"Then why the hell did you drag me over here then yo?" Todd snapped, Toad stared at him, _well he has a point._

"Um, no idea, maybe cause I'm an idiot," Toad grinned hoping to get the boy laughing too, he succeeded, Todd grinned. "Look what I said earlier, wasn't the truth, I mean how the hell do I know if those other kids think about you. And in all truth, I don't hate you, or dislike you, you're just annoying, but it should be expected right, you're the youngest to the Brotherhood. Hey who knows, maybe Mags will send us on some mission together, God forbid, I might begin to get use to you and that smell."

"Shut up," Todd snapped, annoyed that Toad ruined his apology with an insult.

"Yeah, yeah, can I ask why you don't just have a shower?"

"I do, its just I don't really like water," Todd said.

"Yeah well neither do I,"

"I don't get it, we're both Froggie-like yet we both hate water," Todd said.

"Well I just don't have a fond memory of water,"

"I don't either, I almost drowned once thanks to my dad," Todd shivered.

"Let me guess, he tried to drown you when you were born," Toad let out hollow laugh, "My mum did the same thing."

"Not when I was born," Todd said, "My mum raised me by herself, but one day when I was nine he came back, and saw I was a mutant. So he tried to drown me."

"Bastard, my mum try to kill me the day I was born, my dad stopped her, so they put me in a orphanage," Toad said, "I thought they both hated me, but truth be told it was just my mum who hated me, I met my father when I was ten. He came to the orphanage, looking for me."

"And he didn't try to kill you,"

"No actually, he took me home, see, my mum died a month before, so he decided to get his son back," Toad smiled softly, "he taught me different fighting skills, one was Karate, he had black belt. He died two years later so I had to live on the streets, when I eventually met Sabertooth, who tried to kill me, but then realised I was a mutant, even though the skin gives it away anyway. So he took me to the Brotherhood."

"And he hasn't killed you up to this day?"

"Pfft, Sabertooth is the big brother I never had," Toad grinned, "He is quite a softy truth be told, yeah we're always fighting, I'm always insulted the hairball, and he is always hitting me across the head and growling, but I don't want him any other way. Matter of a fact he saved my life only a year ago, when that stupid weather bitch fried me and sent me to the bloody sea, Sabes found me floating in the water so he took me to some cave and stayed with me until I awoke."

"Wish I had an older brother, all I had was a drug addict mum, and a dick of a dad," Todd sighed, Toad laughed.

"Lad, I'll make a deal with you, don't annoy me, and I'll be that big brother type for you," Toad smiled at Todd.

"Really?" Todd asked surprised.

"Yeah,"

"Wow, I got two friends in one day,"

"Yeah, just tell me when you're gonna go visit that Nina girl," Toad said, "She's one of them and she may use you to spy on us."

"I won't tell her anything about us when I see her," Todd said.

"That's my boy," Toad said rubbing Todd's head.

**909090909090909090909090909090909099**

How adorable!!!!!!!!

Anyway, everyone go to my profile and check out my website, its fairly new, but not complete, yet!

**Next chapter:**_ Nina and Roberto begin to talk, Toad and Storm have an encounter, and Scarlet Witch tries to give Frog a bath, with the help of Quicksilver, Avalanche, Blob, and Boom Boom. Frog goes back to the river were he met Nina, and gets himself into trouble._

No own…..

Peace and Chicken Grease

_Afro_


	7. Chappie seven

Chapter 7

A group of mutants sat watching Storm pacing the room. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Storm, calm down," Cyclops sighed.

"Yeah miss, I sure Nina can take care of herself," Rogue offered.

"Yes, she probably can," Storm sighed, "But she's been gone for almost an hour."

"Yo, woman, chill out," Meta snapped, "Its Nina, the girls got 'touch me and I kill you' written all over her!"

"Lolly's right-" Stacy said

"What you call me?"

"Look, mum Nina doesn't like confined places," Matthew said.

"She's claustrophobic?" Kurt asked.

"That's the second in the family," Charles noted.

"But this isn't a closed in space," Kitty said. Many people agreed with her.

"No. Not like that," Matthew sighed. "She doesn't like to be surrounded by people."

"She has this stupid 'no touchy' thing," Spider said, while knitting her self a leather jacket with her powers. "Look, lets just say if she was stuck in a small room with say, Theresa, Kitty, Marie and Jubilee, she'd be a little uncomfortable."

"More like mental," Meta said. "So it's less claustrophobic and more too-many-people-in-one-room-phobic."

"Brilliant name, Meat," Matthew snorted.

"Think you can come up with something better, Einstein,"

"Matthew, Lolita, shut the hell up!" Helen snapped. Both sneered at her.

"The three of you, shut it," Logan growled.

"Like that's gonna work," Nina said, walking into the room, Spot, Sam and Remy followed after her.

"Young lady were have you been?!" Storm snapped. Nina raised a brow, her brothers and her friends started laughing. "It's been almost three hours! I've been worried sick."

"Okay one, my name is Nina, not _young lady_, two, I don't care if it's been a stinking year," Nina snapped, "When I go for a walk I only come back Spot wants to come back, three, what the hell are you on!?"

"Excuse me!" Storm asked in a soft deadly voice, Warren and Scott, who were standing closest to her moved away. "I've been waiting, worried something has happened to you, and even your brothers were worried about you."

Nina looked over to her brothers, Julius was drawing in his sketch book, Matthew was on the floor rolling around in laughter and Tobias was shaking his head. "Um, sure they were."

Logan laughed, but was silence by a glare from Storm.

"Nina, we need to talk privately," Storm said pulling her daughter out of the room.

"Come on Spot," Nina said, the cat followed.

"Spot can stay here," Storm snapped.

"Alright, Spot," Nina said, "Stay, try not to kill anyone, even if they are annoying."

The cat walked back into the room and sat besides Tobias.

**0909090909090909090909**

"Okay make this short and simple," Nina growled, sitting on the bed,

"Nina, what's wrong with you?" Storm asked as she sat besides Nina

"Nothing," Nina answered.

"No, there is something wrong I can feel it,"

"Fine, I just a little annoyed by Succubus," Nina sighed, "You know, when I got out of that I'd be free of all that garbage, no rules, no stupid power stealing chains, no worrying about Jules every two minutes, no stopping Meta from tearing the place apart. But now, I got to stop Succubus before she hurts any one else, she's already killed seven different animalistic mutants, God knows how many other mutants."

"Nina you're not alone in this-"

"I know there's Toby, I track her, he kills her," Nina added.

"No, Nina I mean I'll be there, so will the X-men,"

"No," Nina shook her head, "You won't be able to take her out. Only Toby can, using her greatest fear."

"Oh, but we will still be there," Storm smiled, "So what exactly are Tobias's powers?"

"He can find your deepest fear and use it against you," Nina said, "He creates an illusion that can only be turned of by him. Which is why he doesn't sleep in the same room as anyone else, it's easier for him to kill a person in their sleep. Oh and he can cause people to sleep when he talks too much or sings."

"Scary powers."

"Yeah, but they are quite useful," Nina said.

"Nina, if you ever need anyone to talk to," Ororo said, "I'm here, alright."

"I know, I ain't blind," Nina said. Ororo rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You really have got an attitude," Storm sighed.

"You haven't spoken to Tobias yet have you?" Nina asked, "If you think I've got the attitude you're gonna get a major wake up call when you hear him on a daily basis."

"Something tells me I don't want to hear him," Storm muttered, Nina nodded.

"I've got to go; Spot's probably attacking someone as we speak," Nina said standing up.

"How exactly did you get Spot?"

"One of the workers stole it from the zoo," Nina said, "Gave him to me."

"Oh, how old is he?"

"Only two years, so he is still a cub in my eyes," Nina said walking to the door, Storm followed her. "Oh by the way, that boy we saved this morning, Sunshine is it?"

"Sunspot,"

"Yeah, he is a little pissed, something about a soccer game?"

"Oh crap!" Storm cursed, "I'll go talk to him."

"Good luck," Nina smirked.

**0909090909090909090909**

Roberto sat up catching the sun's rays as they flew into his room. He sighed, the match had ten minutes left, the door swung open, and Ray Crisp walked in.

"Hey Sunny,"

"What?!" snapped Roberto.

"Chill man, Brazil is winning," Ray said, "Score is five-three, it's a pretty boring game though, oh and Ronaldo's injured, he sprained his leg."

"Oh, damn," Sunspot sighed, "At least they are winning."

Someone knocked on the door, it swung open and Storm walked in. Sunspot rolled his eyes.

"Ray, do you mind?" Storm asked. He shock his head and left. "Roberto?"

"What?"

"I owe you an apology, I'm sorry we left with out giving you an answer," Storm sighed, "Warren Worthington was being attacked by some mutant, so we left quickly to help him."

"Oh, but he's fine right?" Sunspot asked, anger subsiding and concern growing. All the students saw Warren like a big brother.

"Yes, Julius healed him,"

"Who's Julius?"

"Oh, you weren't here when they were introduced," Storm said, "We have a few new students."

"Oh yeah, I saw Stacy, Lolita, Matthew and Nina, who is your daughter right?" Roberto said, "How?"

"Yeah, it's along story, but Matthew, Julius, and Tobias, are my sons,"

"What? How?"

"The four a test tube babies; never you mind the long details of their birth,"

"Okay, that's just weird man," Roberto mused, Storm nodded.

"Okay, I have to go, forgiven?"

"Yeah," Sunspot smiled, "Say hi to Warren."

"Alright," Storm said, "Get some rest, I sure Mr McCoy will let you out of your room tomorrow."

"Okay," Roberto said, his stomach grumbling.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday, at dinner,"

"Alright, I'll send the boys up with some food," Storm smiled leaving the room.

**0909090909090909090909**

"Toad, are you going to clean that room of yours?" Mystique snapped walking into the TV room, inside Toad sat with the boys watching the footy. Toad looked up and shrugged, "Yes you will, now! The boys' room is cleaner then yours!"

"Does that include Frog's side?" Pietro smirked.

"Shut up," Toad snapped, Blob, Avalanche and Quicksilver looked at Toad in surprise, "I'll clean it later, and where the hell is Sabertooth?"

"In his room," Mystique said as Todd stood up and began to leave the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mortimer asked.

"Outside," Todd answered.

"Okay," Mortimer said walking to Sabertooth's room.

**0909090909090909090909**

A group of students sat watching the TV, when suddenly Kitty screeched and jumped over the couch they were sitting on. She was pointing frantically at the wall behind the TV, many of the students looked at her in annoyance for the disturbance, but Siryn, and Jubilee also saw it. Spot looked up from were he was resting.

"Oh my God!" Jubilee screeched "Look at the size of that spider!"

Many other students also screamed and jumped over the couches looking terrified from the large, black hairy arachnid. All the girls were squealing except for Rogue, while all the boys were trying to play macho man but were also scared by the large spider. Sam Guthrie ran out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs. Remy and Warren walked in looking behind them in surprise as Sam bolted off. Cyclops, Wolverine and Nightcrawler also ran in.

"What the hell the matter?" Wolverine asked. Everyone pointed at the spider, both Kurt and Scott jumped in surprise. "Alright, some one, give me a shoe."

Warren pulled his shoe of and threw it at Wolverine; it hit him across the head and fell to the floor. Wolverine growled and picked the shoe up. He stalked over to the spider ready to strike it when suddenly he was pounced on by Spot.

"What the hell!?" He pushed the cat of him, and got back to the spider. "What's wrong with the cheetah?"

"Its warning you to leave the spider alone," Nina said walking over to the cat, "and it isn't a cheetah, it's a leopard, cheetahs have spots, leopards have designed marks, go on and type it up, the two are extremely different."

"Anyway, why exactly did it stop me from killing it?" Logan asked as Nina walked towards the spider which reared up showing its fangs.

"Because, this here," Nina said placing her hand against the wall just under the spider, many gasped, "is Fang, my Huntsman spider, please refrain from killing it."

"Ewww, how can you have a pet spider?" Kitty asked.

"Easy," Nina said, as the spider crawled onto her hand, "the same way I have Spot. I use my powers to control them."

"Well why do you call Spot, Spot if he is a leopard," Rogue asked.

"See his tail, its just orange with out the patterns," Nina said kneeling besides Spot pulling the tail into her hand, the spider now perched it self on Nina's shoulder. She pulled the tail up to reveal a single black spot on the leopard's tail, "tad-da."

The students laughed at the tad-da.

"Where's Toby?" Nina asked, facing Matthew.

"Down at their pool, with Jules, Josh, Meta, Stacy and some other kids," Matthew said, "They got an indoor pool."

"Cool, you gonna go down?" Nina asked.

"Of course I am, I am after all the master of liquid!" Matthew grinned.

"That and the master of morons," Nina sighed, "Let's go. Any one wanna join us?"

"Yeah," many students said following the pair out of the room.

"Great, now we gotta baby-sit them swim," Wolverine growled throwing Warren his shoe.

"Well then, let's go swim as well," Warren suggested wearing his shoe.

"Might as well," Cyclops said.

"But its winter," Remy pointed out, "It's too cold."

"Its okay, Remy they have a large indoor pool, it's heated," Warren laughed. "Remy and I will meet you there."

"Alright," Cyclops said, as he, Kurt and Logan turned the corner opposite of the other pair.

**0909090909090909090909**

Todd hopped onto a rock, and watched as the water fell into the river. He sighed, it was relaxing and calming. He began to wonder if Nina would return. He had a good chat with her before Toad came and scared her off.

**0909090909090909090909**

"Hey Warren, Remy's got an idea," Remy said standing behind his lover, kissing his neck, "Lets not go right now, but go tonight, we can skinny-dip!"

"Remy, not here, we could get caught," Warren said turning around and pushing Remy gently away from him.

"Sorry," Remy said, looking away sadly.

"Don't be," Warren assured kissing him gently on the lips. "Come on lets go. You ready?"

"Oiu," Remy smiled. The two left their room.

**0909090909090909090909**

"Julius!" Storm cried as Julius went screaming cheerfully into the large heated pool. Joshua was using his body as a catapult and many of the students were lining up to follow the healer. Stacy, Kitty, and Jubilee followed, all cheering as they hit the water. Rogue was next, dress in a body suit that divers would wear; she even had water proof gloves on. Hank McCoy walked in and up to Storm who was lazing on a chair. Nina was laying besides her, and Spot laying on Nina, while Fang lay above her head.

"Hello Hank," Storm smiled sitting up, Nina opened an eye.

"Hello Ororo, I presume that is your daughter?"

"Yes, that's Nina," Storm smiled, she turned to face Nina then screamed falling of the chair in the process. Hank pulled her up, Nina raised a brow. "Nina, don't move there is this huge ugly spider on your head."

"I know, mum, it's Fang," Nina sighed, "He won't hurt me, cool it."

"Um okay," Storm said, still unsettled that there was a large spider sitting on her daughter's head. "Hank, do you think it will be okay for Roberto to come down here?"

"Yes why not? Seeing as his friends are also down here," Hank smiled cheerfully. Sam and Ray were both sling shotted into the pool.

"I'll go get him," Storm said smiling back; Nina sat up suddenly knocking Spot to the ground. Fang slide of her hair and fell to the chair. Spot growled angrily as Fang raised his fangs.

"I'll go," Nina said, tilting her head to one side. Storm nodded.

"Storm just make sure he takes it easy," Hank smiled walking off. Nina also left. "No sling shot for him!"

"Spot stay there, mum don't kill my Fangie," The spider raised its fangs in annoyance as though it didn't like the nickname. Storm shock her head.

"Something tells me there is more of your kind to come," Storm said to the two animals.

**0909090909090909090909**

Roberto sat staring out the window this time with the Ipod he borrowed of Sam, he had a song playing that Sam liked. He had no idea who sang it but there was an Arabic singer in it, and also an English man who was singing about a desert rose, he looked down at the Ipod,_ Sting_

'_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames _

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire'_

A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Come in," His door opened and Nina walked in.

"Hey babe," he said, grinning at the eyeful, she only had a black bikini and a purple sarong wrapped around her delicate curved body.

"My name is Nina," Nina grinned, "Please refrain from calling me a pig."

Sunspot grinned and patted his bed motioning for Nina to sit next to him. She complied.

"So what are you listening to?" Nina asked. He handed her an earphone. She wore it and began to listen.

'_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this'_

"Desert Rise by Sting," Nina smiled, handing the earphone back to Roberto, he turned it off "You've got a good taste in music."

"Thank you," Roberto grinned. "So what's up?"

"The roof," Nina said casually, "actually, that doctor guy says it's cool for you to come down and swim."

"Oh good, I'll get changed," Roberto said, "I was getting sick of this stinking room."

He disappeared into the bath room with a pair of shorts. Moments later he exited.

"Ready to go ba- um cat girl?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Anima, you can't define me with just one animal," Nina said, kissing him on the cheek. Roberto swallowed. "Let's go, before your pants rip."

He blushed furiously, "Are you always like this?"

Nina thought for a minute, "No, only to the boys I like."

Roberto blushed more as she walked out of the room.

**0909090909090909090909**

Frog sighed contently as he lay across the rock catching the suns rays warmed him, it was a little chilly because of the snow around him, but it still wasn't could enough to freeze the river, the sound of the water flowing only relaxed him more.

"Excuse me?" he jumped and turned to face the voice. A girl stood in the shadows, or it appeared more like the sun had stopped shining on her completely. He stared at her for a minute; her hair looked like she used an entire bottle of hair gel. What scared him the most were her red eyes. "But do you know a Nina Creed?"

"Yeah," he answered softly. The girl smirked. "She's my friend."

"My name's Carmella and I also use to be a friend of Nina's," she grinned, "But now I'm Succubus, and you dear boy are going to send a message."

"What?" He asked confused. Succubus smiled at him wickedly before kicking him hard in the stomach causing him to fall into the cold water. He tried to stand up but was pushed down by Succubus strong arms. He struggled aimlessly as the cold water froze him, slowly he felt his life being taken away from him

**0909090909090909090909**

Hehehe, What a Nina! She got Sunspot then! Hahahaha.

**Next Chapter:**_ The Brotherhood try to help to Frog but fail, slowly his life slips away, can Nina get there in time, even with the help of Sunspot._

No own…..

Peace and Chicken Grease

_Afro_


	8. Chappie eight

**Chapter 8**

'_You little bastard.'_

Todd struggled moving his body randomly hoping the girl would some how lose her footing so he could breathe again.

'_Stupid freak!'_

Insults from more then five years ago ran through his head, all he could hear was the voice of the man he knew as his father. He opened his eyes, still moving randomly to see what Succubus was standing on. Rocks and mud. He swung himself around and kicked her over, causing her to fall into the knee deep water. She let him go to stand up giving him enough time to pull his head above the water to breathe and call for help.

"Somebody, help me!"

Succubus growled striking Todd across the face with a rock; blood trickled down his forehead as he was pushed under the water once more.

"Todd!" Succubus looked over to see a girl with short dark hair with red tips running over, instantly the girl threw a blue light towards their direction but Succubus lifted up a force field preventing the curse form harming her. She laughed like a maniac, as more people ran over. Pyro lit his lighter and shot out a ball of flames at them but the field projected them away from the pair. Magneto sent sharp pieces of metal at her, but once more the field protected her. Sabertooth let out an angry growl and then pounced at the girl; he flew back hitting a tree trunk hard.

"Hey!" a voice called from the sky, Succubus looked up and saw Anima flying down being held onto by what appeared to be a boy on fire. He let her drop, Nina landed gracefully onto the ground. Succubus let go of Todd who sank to the bed of the river.

"So come to rescue your little friend have you?" The force field fell as Succubus walked over towards Nina.

"Why don't you leave my friends alone, and come after me for once?" Nina hissed. Succubus shrugged, before releasing bone like spikes from her hands. She shot them at Nina who dodged all easily. Nina filled her mouth with spit before shotting it directly into Succubus's eyes. The other girl screamed, rubbing her eyes.

However Nina made a grave mistake of looking over to Toad who was pulling Todd out of the cold water. Succubus took the chance of shooting out another spike, aimed straight into Nina's chest. It ran through her and collided into a tree that was a metre behind Nina. Nina gasped and fell to the floor as Succubus disappeared in a flashing light laughing. Sabertooth ran over gathering Nina into his arms, she was losing blood fast.

"Nina?" He growled she closed her eyes and began to count to ten; Roberto ran over, slid to the floor and gathered her hands into his. Both jumped or gasped as the blood rushed back into her body, the wound healed itself and Nina suddenly jumped up like nothing happened. She ran over to Todd, and fell to her knees besides Mystique and Mortimer.

"He isn't breathing and he has no pulse!" Mortimer cried. Mystique was blowing air into his mouth and Toad was pumping his chest trying to regain a pulse, both trying to revive him. Tabitha stood there stunned, as Blob began to pray.

"Come on Todd," Wanda whispered.

"Shit!" Quicksilver cursed. Avalanche was causing small tremors because of his fear. Nina pushed Toad and Mystique away. She brought her left hand's smallest finger to her mouth and bit of the nail, spat it out and the drove it hard into Todd's neck. Then both her thumbs collided underneath his chin, she moved her hands away as Todd shot up spitting up water and coughing, Mystique cried and gathered Todd into her arms, hugging him like he was her son. Toad sighed in relieve, while Sabertooth pulled off one of his furry jackets and wrapped it around the shaken, frozen body.

"What-the-hell-was-that?" Pietro asked quickly. Nina looked at him.

"Come again?" Nina asked.

"He said 'what the hell was that?'" Wanda answered. Nina stared at her, "I've lived with him for eighteen years, use to his fast speech."

"Okay," Nina said, "That was one of my pinches."

"Who was that?" Magneto asked.

"Succubus, I advise you; if you leave home make sure you're in a group," Nina said. Magneto nodded taking her advice in.

"What was that thing you spat in her eyes?" Lance asked.

"Spitting cobra venom," Nina said, looking down at Todd.

"Thanks," Todd coughed looking up at her.

"Its cool," Nina smiled, taking Roberto's hand.

"Wait," Victor suddenly said, he paused as Nina looked at him, "You're alright?"

"Fine, healing factor- just like yours," Nina said, Nina could tell that's not what he wanted to ask, but she didn't push it, "We better go. I'm freezing my ass off."

The group looked at her and laughed. She was still in only a sarong and bikini.

"Well no wonder," Mystique laughed, "Where are you going? Miss America pageant?"

"Well at least I ain't naked!" Nina remarked, Toad snorted.

"She has a point," Sabertooth growled.

"Alright then, tootle-loo," Nina shivered. Sabertooth pulled off another furry jacket and wrapped her with it. Nina muttered a small "thanks."

"I want to meet your brothers," Victor said quickly.

"Alright, we'll come down tomorrow morning," Nina said.

"Are you sure they're gonna let you?" Mystique asked.

"Who's gonna stop us? Wolverine? Cyclops?" Nina yawned. "Sunshine lets go."

Roberto nodded pulling Nina into his arms; he powered up and then flew off.

"God, I hope mum doesn't notice we're missing." Nina sighed, Roberto laughed.

**090909090909090909**

The pair landed in Storm's room. Roberto turned to normal, all the flames disappearing.

"We better go down," Nina sighed.

"You better take that thing off you," Sunspot said, pointing at the furry jacket. Nina pulled it off and threw it to the floor. "Maybe you should hide it?"

"No, I'll tell her later," Nina said. "Let's go, I wanna swim."

**090909090909090909**

Tobias slowly pulled himself out of the water, he didn't know where his sister was but when he found her, he vowed to kill her. He headed over to his mother and watched as she watched Fang nervously.

"Mum, stop looking at it," He laughed softly so only she could her him, "Fang's cool, hurts only flies."

"How the hell can she have a spider for a pet?" Storm asked disgusted.

"It's Nina, who knows?" Tobias smiled, "actually where is she?"

"She went to go get one of the students, it's been more then half an hour though," Storm said.

"I'll go look for her," Tobias said, he walked off rubbing his chest.

**090909090909090909**

"So what's our excuse for being late?" Roberto asked.

"Just say you couldn't find your swimming clothes," Nina said, "I mean its winter for Christ's sake, how many people swim?"

"Point taken," Roberto grinned as they entered the elevator. He pressed a button and watched as the door shut. He shifted his eyesight towards Nina, who was whistling some tune. She looked at him and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Nice whistling,"

"Canary," Nina answered, Roberto laughed. The door opened, and showed a stunned Tobias staring at them. "Hey."

"Hi, what the hell happen to you!?" Tobias snapped. Roberto fell to the floor.

"Good one," Nina snapped pulling a sleeping Roberto out of the elevator.

"What happened?"

"She attacked someone, and he didn't have much to live," Nina said, "So I left, and she threw a spike at me and she phenomenally got me."

"Wow, big word," Tobias said, rolling his eyes, "You alright."

"I'm here ain't I," Nina said, "Oh and dad wants to meet us all tomorrow."

"Alright, you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, he seems cool," Nina answered.

"Better wake him up," Tobias said, Nina kneeled beside Roberto who was leaning across the wall. Suddenly she slapped him hard across the face. Roberto's eyes shot open.

"What the-" he looked dazed, "What the hell happened?"

"Tobias spoke," Nina said, pulling him up, "Let's go."

The three headed down the hall way. They stopped once they reached a door; Tobias opened it, revealing a large rectangular pool. Nina whistled in delight and dove right in sarong and all. Sunspot grinned as many of the girls that were relaxing on floating mats all fell into the warm water.

"Nina! That was the fiftieth time!" Lolita yelled as she tried to climb back up onto the floaty.

"Funny, I've only been in the water twice," Nina said sarcastically, Tobias slid into the water and swam over to Nina. "Race you?"

He shook his head, "Race Matthew."

"Fine, Matthew!" Nina shouted.

"What?!" He was leaning against the edge of the pool talking with Amara.

"Race you?"

"No, I'm busy," Matthew said turning back to Amara. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Chicken. Bweauk, bweauk!" Nina said making chicken noises (a/n if you didn't realise!)

"Freak off!" He snapped.

"Come on," Nina urged.

"No,"

"Alright then," Nina said, "Then I tell every one about the day you-"

"Alright, alright!" Matthew snapped. He had no idea what the blackmail was but he knew it wasn't good.

"Good," Nina grinned hopping out of the pool, Matthew followed.

"What are the rules?" Matthew asked.

"Rules are there ain't no rules," Nina grinned.

"Oh no, you don't!" Storm snapped. "Rule one, no killing each other-"

"Yeah okay that will do it!" Matthew interrupted. "Alright first to other side wins."

"Alright then," Nina grinned, "Some one, count us in."

"One," Wolverine started, Nina and Matthew both to ready, "Two."

"Three!" Everyone shouted together. Matthew quickly dove into the water, as Nina suddenly ran on top of the water at top speed. Matthew caused a mini tidal wave, which Nina dodged by flying up to the roof. She flew like a bullet to the other end of the pool and dove right it touching the edge of the pool at the same time as Matthew.

"They touched at the same time!" Rogue declared.

"She cheated," Matthew snapped, "This was a swimming race, she flew!"

"I never said we had to swim, I said race you!" Nina pointed out.

"She has a point," Roberto grinned. Everyone laughed.

"Little shit," Matthew said.

"Matthew!" Storm snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Matthew muttered.

**090909090909090909**

**That night. **

Todd lay in his bed covered with thousands of blankets. Toad had forced him to take a bath, and now he lay unable to sleep in his bed. Pietro, Lance, Fred, Tabitha and Wanda sat on the floor next to him playing monopoly. Fred was in desperate need of cash as he only had two hundred dollars. Wanda on the other hand seemed to be over flowing with the cash. Pyro walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Who's that for?" Pietro asked.

"Me and Todd, if you want some it's in the kitchen," Pyro said. The entire got up and left the room. "Hey pack this shit up before you go."

The group grumbled and began to clean the monopoly.

"Thank you," Pyro said, "Good night."

All muttered a goodnight and left.

"Todd?"

"Yeah?" Todd mumbled, sipping the liquid.

"Are you okay?" Pyro asked sitting on the seat next to their bunk bed.

"Yeah, just a little shaken yo," Todd muttered. "Glad Nina got there when she did."

"Tell me about it," said John, "You gave everyone a freaking heart attack."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even Wanda was worried, Tabitha couldn't speak,"

"That's a miracle in itself," Todd grinned, he drank the last of his hot chocolate.

"Tell me about it," John smiled taking the mug from Frog, "Go to sleep."

"I'll try, yo," Todd said leaning back into the bed. He closed his eyes as Pyro left the room.

"How is he?" Toad asked, as Pyro placed the mugs into the sink.

"He seems fine," Pyro said.

"I don't know," Wanda said, "Usually when where playing Monopoly, he won't stop complaining about not being able to play."

"Today he just watched silently," Pietro said.

"Why don't you let him play?" Toad asked.

"He cheats." Tabitha said, "And we never catch him when he does."

"Yeah he's a little shit when it comes to cheating," Lance grinned, "unbelievable."

"Always wins," Blob added.

"You sure he actually cheated?" Toad asked.

"Yeah he'd tell us after each match," Wanda answered. Toad raised a brow.

"Weird kid," Toad smiled.

**090909090909090909**

"What time do we leave?" Julius asked.

"Anytime," Nina said, "We can just say were taking Spot for a walk and yeah."

"What if mum wants to come with us?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know, we'll see,"

"Where exactly do we meet him?" Matthew asked.

"Were we saw him last time,"

"Mum's finished her shower," Matthew said quickly.

"Good, have nothing more to say any way," Nina muttered, as the door opened, Storm exited drying her hair with a towel.

"You four are still awake?" Storm smiled, she sat on her bed and continued to dry her hair. She turned her head towards a large fur coat on her bed. She dropped her towel and picked it up. "What's this?"

Nina sighed, and then explained to her mother everything that happened with Succubus and Todd, but of course Sabertooth asking to see the four of them.

"Is the boy alright?" Storm asked, clearly showing the worry in her tone.

"I'm not actually to sure, he thanked me and I left," Nina said.

"Man, you need to learn how to speak to people properly," Tobias snorted, she poked her tongue out at him. Storm laughed, the tongue was blue and pointy.

"Blue-tongued lizard?" Storm asked. Nina nodded. "Why don't you go and visit him tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Toby, wanna come?"

"Yup, but only if Jules and Matt come too," Tobias said, realising where Nina was going with this.

"Yeah I wanna meet daddy," Julius said.

"I don't think you should call him daddy," Nina grinned.

"I'm not sure you should go at all," Storm suddenly said.

"Mum, its cool," Nina said, "I don't think he will hurt us. He's a cat, male cats protect their offspring."

"Offspring?" Matthew muttered.

"I don't think so either, but this whole Succubus thing," Storm sighed.

"Phhft," Tobias said, "She won't come a mile near me."

"I'll come anyway."

"Alright," Nina said, "but you're not straying out of my sight."

"Why?"

"Because, the only reason Succi went after Todd was because she knows he is a friend," Nina said, "Blood is thicker then water."

"Alight," Ororo answered. "You lot better go to sleep then."

**090909090909090909**

**Next day…Before breakfast….**

Sabertooth and Toad sat waiting on the large boulder, Toad was leaning against Sabertooth's back whistling, while Sabertooth a lot of effort not to turn around and throw him into a tree.

"I tell you once more, get the fuck off me," Sabertooth growled, Toad ignored him and snuggled deeper into Sabertooth's warm back.

"It ain't my fault," Toad grinned, "You're warm and cosy and I'm freezing my ass off."  
"NOW!" He snarled, pushing Toad hard of the rock.

"That's not nice!" Toad said hopping back onto the rock.

"Shut up," Victor sighed pulling of another coat, he threw it at Toad.

"How many of those things do you have?" Toad asked wrapping himself with it. Sabertooth was about to answer when something fell on his head, he growled and threw it off, it was the fur coat he gave Nina last night, he looked up and saw an eagle flying down. He got ready to tear the bird apart when it suddenly turned to Nina; he almost fell of the rock in surprise. He forgot she could morph.

"Where are your brothers?"

"Coming, oh mum's with us," Nina said, Toad suddenly looked up.

"That bitch is coming too!" Toad hissed. Nina let out an angry growl and tried to pounce on him but Victor grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his mouth! Just like a tom cat to his kitten. She struggled to free herself, she felt no pain which she knew was natural, but was annoyed that he was holding her like some sort of cub. Suddenly thunder filled the sky; Toad screamed and dove under Sabertooth's feet. Sabertooth let Nina go. Storm, Tobias, Julius and Matthew walked over. Nina stood up and glared down at Toad, who was shaking in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Nina asked.

"Fear of lightning," Tobias said, "He is also scared of drowning. That's a common fear."

Toad suddenly slumped to the ground sleeping. Sabertooth picked him up by his clothes and lifted him up. He dropped him once more.

"Is he dead?" Sabertooth asked, he seem some what worried.

"No," Nina answered, "Toby can knock people out by speaking."

"He's asleep?" Sabertooth growled, "Because one fucking year wasn't enough."

He knelt down and grabbed Toad by the neck and began to shake him.

"What? Who died?" Toad asked jumping up, he looked around frantically. Storm rolled her eyes, and Toad saw this, he tried to fling himself at her but Sabertooth grabbed him by the back of his pants and held him in place. He struggled hard but Sabertooth held him with ease. "Let me go! Got to kill her! Arrgh!"

Sabertooth let out an angry growl and hit Toad hard across the head. Toad fell to the ground unconscious.

"There was an easier way of doing that," Tobias pointed out.

"Man his insane," Matthew snapped, poking Toad with a stick. Storm snatched the stick off him. "What? Not like you like him."

"That's not a reason to poke him with a stick," Storm scolded.

"Women…" Matthew sighed. Nina growled in frustration and hit him hard across the head. Sabertooth smirked. She was definitely 'daddy's' little girl.

"So what exactly do you want from them?" Storm asked suspiciously. Sabertooth merely growled and ignored her.

"When are your birthdays?" He asked. Storm raised a brow.

"Um, Julius is seventh of February, Matthew's is Seventeenth of May and mine and Toby's is June twenty-seventh," Nina said, "Why?"

"Never mind," Sabertooth muttered, _Gotta write those dates down._ "What's your favourite colour?"

"Black," Tobias said.

"No shit kid," Sabertooth growled; the boy was covered in black.

"Blue," Matthew said playing with a water ball he just made.

"No surprise there either," Sabertooth muttered. He looked down at Julius, and then picked him up by the scruff of the neck; the boy didn't struggle, but went limp like most kittens would. Storm's eyes clouded over when suddenly something whipped Sabertooth across the face. Storm's eyes went to normal as Sabertooth gently grabbed the thing that whipped him, a long thin lion-like tail. It belonged to Julius. Both parents raised a brow.

"I didn't notice that before," Ororo said.

"He is the only one with a tail," Nina said, "Well I got one to but I can change it, or get rid of it. He can't"

"So what's your favourite colour?"

"All of them," Julius said, still hanging from his father's gentle grip. Victor sighed.

"One of them,"

"Um rainbow," Sabertooth growled in frustration.

"Jules pick a letter," Nina sighed.

"Why?"

"Pick a freaking letter!" Nina snapped.

"Um, S," Julius answered.

"Well I can only think of one colour right now," Nina mused. "Silver"

"Oh I like that colour!" Julius grinned, his brothers rolled their eyes.

"Julie, you like every colour," Nina pointed out, as Sabertooth lifted the boy into his arms, he held him on his left hip. Julius placed his head on his father's shoulder, relaxed and content about his position. Storm was shocked, was this really Victor Creed, the man-beast she owed a scream.

"What do you like?" Victor asked, eying Julius who was nuzzling against his neck.

"Purple or red, both are good," Nina said. "No pink or I'll kill you!"

Sabertooth looked at her, shock his head and went back to asking questions. "What's your favourite music?"

"What's with all the questions?" Nina muttered.

"A father needs to know what his cubs like," Sabertooth muttered, he seemed embarrassed, "Storm wants to know as well I guess."

"He's right," Storm said, she was learning a lot about the four, "Go on. What is your kind of music?"

"The Darkness," Tobias said, "Metallica, Pearl Jam, Rob Zombie, Disturbed, Eminem, Evanescence, Green Day, Linkin Park, Nickelback, The Offspring, P.O.D, Puddle of Mudd and Christina Aguilera."

"Christina Aguilera?" Sabertooth asked, "After all the rock groups, you like her?"

"What can I say, she is hot!" Tobias grinned. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I like all the things Toby likes," Matthew said, "But no Christina, instead, I like Chingy and N.E.R.D, Bon Jovi and J-kwon."

"I love the Wiggles!" Julius grinned jumping slightly.

"Who?" Storm asked.

"The Wiggles, they're a kids group," Sabertooth answered, everyone went silent and looked at him, casually he looked down at Toad, "He watches it every morning."

Nina, Toby and Matthew laughed hard.

"He is insane," Matthew grinned.

"Mmmhmmmm," Victor agreed. "What do you like Nina?"

"Backstreet boys, Destiny's child, The Corrs, Sum 41, Delta Goodrem, Linkin Park, Evanescence, N.E.R.D, The Darkness, Bee Gees, dance and disco music, Michael Jackson, Alcazar, Puddle of Mudd, The Offspring, Avril Lavinge, Ricky Martin, Disturbed, Green Day, Christina Aguilera, Elvis Presley, Michael Buble, Shaggy, Chingy, J-kwon, Simple Plan, Maroon 5, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, RUN D.M.C and," Nina paused, then sheepishly added, "and the Spice Girls."

Sabertooth and Storm both stared at Nina, while her brothers hollered with laughter.

"Any way next question," Nina said growling softly, her own tail managed to pop out and it was swaying dangerously.

"What are your powers?"

"Able to shape shift into any animal, and control animals," Nina explained. "Why everyone calls me Anima."

"Control water," Matthew yawned. "Nickname's Ice."

"People sleep when I speak, and I can make a person's worst nightmare come true," Tobias said smirking sadistically. "Stallion."

Sabertooth looked down at Julius to find him asleep. He looked further down and saw Toad stirring slightly.

"He's a healer, and his little code name is Raphael," Nina explained. "Any more questions?"

"No,"

"Well that was a waste of twenty fucking minutes," Tobias yawned.

"Tobias!" Storm snapped. Sabertooth smirked. He like this one. He handed Julius to Storm.

"You lot better go back, it looks there's gonna be a storm," Sabertooth said looking up.

"Um hello," Nina said, like she was pointing out the obvious, she pointed at Storm, "Weather Witch!"

The group laughed as Sabertooth threw Toad over his shoulder.

"We better go," Storm muttered, "They are about to serve breakfast."

"Bye dad," Nina and Tobias said.

"Bye,"

"Bye dad,"

"Bye,"

"Bye daddy," Julius mumbled. Sabertooth dropped Toad.

"What did he just call me?"

"Daddy," Julius repeated looking at his dad from one eye. Sabertooth shuddered and then picked Toad up once more and left. Nina snorted before turning herself into an eagle, she flew off, and Tobias flew after her. Storm also took off, Julius asleep in her arms. Matthew rolled his eyes and began to walk after them before he suddenly disappeared. Sabertooth jumped from surprise, but then noticed the mist flying after Storm, and his three younger children. _Must be Matthew._

He stalked of with Toad in his arms. Above in the skies Nina wondered why he wanted to know their birthdays and favourite things.

**090909090909090909**

Cute little Julie! Hehehehehehe.

Only two chapters left in the story!

LostMuse99- _I love Toad too… (Evo and movie-verse) Thank you for your re-_

**Afro:** Please don't threaten me, or else I might have to release Anima to kill you!

**Anima:** You wish…

**Afro:** I'll blackmail you like you did Matthew!

**Anima:** With what, the time I fell of my perch…

**Afro:** Shut up…clearly has no other blackmailing idea

**Anima:** Twit…

_Anyway back to Muse, thanks for the review, ignore Afro arguing with the characters._

**Afro:** Screw you!

_Your fighting with yourself._

**Afro:** oh yeah… I'll shut up now.

_Please do_

**Next Chapter:** _Both the Brotherhood, and Xmen go to the shops for final Christmas shopping, something tragic will happen unless if Nina and Tobias can stop it… Can they stop it?_

**Afro:** of course they can, they are the good guys after all. Suddenly the author's evil altar ego is hit across the head by Stallion.

_I wonder if Afro will get rocked._

**Avalanche:** Of course she will, I'll rock her world.

_I didn't mean in that way._

_**Disclaimer**: I hate wind chimes, I mean I don't own X-men or any of the artist mention above, and I ain't gonna name them again…… hehhehehehehehehe I own Afro though, mumbles…unfortunately._

**Afro:**_ Hey_

_Peace and Chicken Grease…_

_**Afro **(the none evil one!)_

_Now review_

**Afro:** or else…

_Sigh…_


	9. Chappie nine

**Chapter 9**

Almost three days had past. There seemed to be no sign of Succubus. Tobias sat inside his mother's room. In three days he managed to make no new friends, he spent most of the time locked up in his mother's room waiting for Nina to come and tell him she found Succubus. Cerebro found no trace that Succubus even existed so it was really all up to Nina.

He was sitting near the window watching Nina who was sitting up in branch of a tree deep in thought. Probably also thinking about Succubus. Spot was lying on branch above her as Fang was hanging of another weaving a web. A sound in the room caught his attention, pencil scratching paper. He turned to see Julius with a pencil and paper in his hands. Julius looked up at his brother and frowned. "Look out the window."

"What the hell for?" Tobias snapped, standing up.

"Sit down," Julius whined, "I was drawing you."

"Go draw someone else," Tobias snapped, "or maybe something that can't fucking move."

Julius gasped deeply like little kids usually would, "You said the eff word, I'm gonna tell Nina."

"Fuck off!" Tobias snapped, throwing a pillow at the younger boys head. There was a knock on the door. Both looked towards it as. "Who the hell is that?"

"Maybe its mummy?"

"Jules, why the hell would mum knock on her own damn door?" Tobias snapped, "And don't say it's Matthew either."

The person knocked again. Tobias stood up and walked over; he opened the door with Roberto De Costa standing on the other side.

"What?" Toby snapped not caring if the other boy fell over and slept. Roberto shook the sleep away.

"Where's Nina?" He asked. Tobias pulled Roberto into the room and over to the window. Roberto smiled when he saw her sitting. "What she doing?"

"Thinking of how to kill Succi," Tobias said, Roberto barely managed to stand.

"Robby?" a voice called. Tobias, Julius and Roberto looked over to the door, Sam stood there peering inside shyly.

"What?"

"We're gonna go to the movies, wanna come?"

"Who's coming?"

"Just Ray, Bobby, Piotr and me," Sam said, walking towards the three other boys, "Kurt's coming as well though, not allowed to go alone, cause of the whole Succibut thing."

"Succibut?" Tobias growled angrily, he grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and pulled Cannonball towards him. "You think this is a joke."

"N-no," Sam stuttered, Roberto pulled the two apart as Ray walked in.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ray snapped pulling Sam away from Toby.

"Okay, Ray, cool it!" Roberto snapped, "Toby-"

"It's Tobias,"

"Okay then, Tobias," Roberto said, "Sam didn't mean the whole, Succibutty thingy."

"Get out of my room," Tobias snapped, the three swayed on their feet, "Before I do something worse then speak."

The three boys fell to the floor with a thud. Tobias rolled his eyes, and walked back to the window leaving the boys asleep on the floor. Julius sighed and knelt beside Roberto shaking him softly. He opened his eyes and yawned. Slowly he sat up, as Julius moved over to Sam, Rob at the same time woke Ray. The three stood up and looked over towards Tobias who was still just staring out the window. Ray attempted to walked over and attack him but he was held back by Sam and Rob.

"Calm down," Sam muttered, Ray stopped struggling and the boys let him. They continued to stare at Tobias as a small parrot flew into the room, and landed on Toby's shoulder.

"I really think you should leave," Julius said pointing to the door. Ray looked down at the boy from his nose.

"Why the hell should we, this ain't your room," Ray growled. A squawk caught there attention.

"Eh wrong!" The red parrot cawed.

"What the hell?" Ray muttered.

"Nina?" Roberto asked.

"No its Iago," Tobias snapped, the bird slowly morphed back to Nina, the red feathers changed to a few different colours; brown, white, red, blue and purple.

"Can it, Toby," Nina said, as Spot and Fang entered through the window. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Roberto said casually, Tobias rolled his eyes. "Actually, I'm wondering, you want to come with me and some of the guys to the movies-"

Before Nina could answer both Ray and Sam both started to complain.

"It's meant to be a boy's night Robby!" Sam said.

"This isn't a night for one of your dates," Ray snapped.

"Will you two shut up?" Roberto growled. "So what do say?"

"Will I be the only girl there?"

"Probably,"

"No,"

"Okay how about some of the girls come with us?"

"Which ones?"

"We'll ask them," Rob said, "Tobias you wanna come?"

"No," he answered.

"No surprise there" Nina muttered.

"Okay, let's go," Rob said dragging a protesting Sam and Ray. Once he had them dragged down the stairs that lead up to Storm's attic room both burst into anger, well at least Ray did.

"Are you nuts?" He began to scream.

"Shut the hell up!" Roberto screamed back, Ray flinched and Rob continued in a softer tone, "Look, we go and ask some of the chicks out, you can ask Amara."

Ray calmed down and thought for a second, "What about Sam, he can't even ask himself out on a date?"

"Hey, I can too!" Sam snapped, Ray and Rob looked at him with raised brows, "I'll ask someone!"

"Right," Ray laughed, "I'd like to see that!"

"Screw you!" Sam snapped before storming off. Roberto started clapping slowly.

"Good one, you happy with yourself," Roberto sighed. Ray nodded but it was a weak, regretful nod.

"He is gonna make a fool of himself," Ray said. Roberto nodded.

"Again."

**909090909090909090909**

Scott, Ororo and Warren watched as Logan and Remy played a game of poker. Kurt walked into the room and sat besides Storm.

"Who is vinning?" Kurt asked.

"Remy," Scott grinned. Logan growled at him.

"So somevon finally knocked Herr Logan down to earth,"

"Shut your mouth, elf!" Logan snapped as Remy beat him once more, "That's it! You're cheating, aren't you?"

"Non," Remy smiled, "This time Remy didn't cheat."

"So you were cheating!" Logan snapped.

"Only the last ten rounds," Remy answered.

"We only played ten rounds your little shit!" Logan growled jumping at Remy, who grabbed his metal bo and hit Logan across the head with it. "Why you little!"

**SKINT!**

Wolverine slashed his claws against Remy's bo, trying to snap it in half, but then after hitting it and vibrating because of the collision he found out it was adamantinum.

"Son of a-"

"Logan!" Storm snapped.

"Blah,"

**90909090909090909**

Sam slowly walked over towards Meta, rubbing the back of his neck in growing nervousness. Meta was in one of the corners of the school's large playground, throwing empty cans of soda into the air and then using her powers to split the can in half forcefully, there was a large pile of broken cans surrounding her. The sun was shining brightly on her long silver hair. He stopped behind her and cleared his throat nervously. She turned around and glared at him annoyed some one stopped her from reeking havoc.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat angrily, Sam cringed beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"I- I- I was wondering," He stuttered, _maybe Ray is right._

"Get on with it," Meta snapped as a butterfly landed on her shoulder. "Wait a minute."

"Okay," Sam said, as Meta walked off towards large tree, she walked behind it hiding from view. She sighed and leaned across the tree and watched Nina morph to her self.

"What's wrong?" Meta asked, softly.

"Sam's gonna ask you out," Nina said simply.

"What the hell for?"

"Bezerker said he is too much of a wimp to ask anyone," Nina said, "Going to the movies tonight, so he is gonna asked you."

"Well I wander why his friend called him a wimp, 'I-I-I was wondering,'" She mimicked him.

"Shut up will you," Nina grinned, "Seriously, say yes if he manages to get it out?"

"What? Why?" Meta snapped, "The guy is a total loser."

"Lolita, it could be worse, that jackass Bezerker could be asking you," Nina said. Both shuddered.

"Has anyone asked you?"

"Yeah Roberto,"

"Well that explains a lot," Meta laughed, "Alright I'll do it, but you owe me."

"Actually I don't, you owed me," Nina said, "We're even now."

"Fine then," Meta laughed, "Okay I better go and get asked out by the loser then."

"Call him Sam will you," Nina grinned. She disappeared and flew of. Meta walked back over to Sam, who was shifting back and forth on his legs, nervously.

"Okay," Meta sighed, "What do you want?"

"Well, eh, we're going to the movies tonight, and uh, I was wondering if uh, you'd like to come, um well with me," Sam mumbled, he was looking down at the grass and missed Meta rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Meta said, "What time?"

"Tonight at seven," Sam said, smiling slightly, "We're leaving."

"Alright then, I'll see you then," Meta said, Sam nodded and turned to leave grinning happily.

**090909090909090909**

"Hey Amara," Ray called; the Brazilian girl looked up from her book.

"Yeah?"

"We're going movies tonight, you wanna come with me?" Ray asked.

"Sure why not.

**At the same time**

Matthew, Bobby and Piotr walked over towards Kitty and Rogue's room.

"When I get my hands on Roberto," Piotr sighed, "This was meant to be a boy's night."

Matthew and Bobby laughed as he opened the door to the girls' room, both were sitting on the floor reading through a few magazines.

"Hey you two wanna go to the movies tonight?" Bobby asked.

"Okay," both said together.

"Okay," Bobby said, closing the door. "Matty who are you taking?"

"Helen," Matthew said, "Who else?"

"Are you gonna ask her?"

"No, just tell her," Matthew said, "Be right back."

"Okay," Both other boys said as he walked off.

**909000090909090909**

Sixteen teenagers sat in the cafeteria eating and laughing. Nina sat between Roberto and Tobias, gnawing at a bone like a dog.

"What's the dress code?" Stacy asked, she was sitting next to Jubilee, and neither of them had a proper date so they decided just to go together as friends. "Toby, aren't ya going?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?" Matthew asked. He shrugged an answer. "Go you can go watch some stupid horror flick you like to watch by yourself."

"Aren't you trying to refrain from letting us go to places alone?" Siryn asked, "Because of that girl?"

"Please Toby can deal with her," Matthew grinned, he leaned over patting his brother across the back, Toby glared at him. "So are you gonna go?"

"No!" Tobias snapped.

"Why not?" Nina asked. "You got nothing better to do, besides Siryn need a date."

Siryn nodded, Toby rolled his eyes, _Nina this ain't funny I don't wanna go out on a damn fucking date! _"It isn't a date Toby, just friends going to the movies."

"Fine," Tobias sighed. "But you owe me."

"Nope, know we're even," Nina grinned. Tobias thought for a minute before and nodded, she was right, _she never owes anyone._

"So everything is settled?" Kitty asked, "Cause we leave in like half an hour."

"Well then lets go, get dressed,' Nina said, grabbing Tobias. Matthew followed the pair to their room.

**9090909090909090909**

"No, no, no, and for the last time no!" Magneto snapped.

"Aw, come on dad!" Pietro whined, "We'll be in a group, there is seven of us and one of her."

"Yeah dad and you promised!" Wanda snapped.

"Besides Nina said not to go anywhere alone, we ain't alone yo," Todd tried.

"Okay, look you can go but Mortimer is going with you," Eric sighed.

"What?" Toad snapped, "I ain't taking them to no movie."

"Yes you will, and you will all leave now!" Magneto said in a final tone. The seven teenagers all grinned as Toad cursed angrily.

**090909090090909090**

"So what movie are we watching," Nina said, grabbing another handful of popcorn from Roberto. The group of sixteen students and two teachers, plus Remy and Warren stood outside the cinema waiting to enter.

"Meet the Fockers," Roberto said, "You ever seen Meet the Parents?"

"Yeah good movie," Nina smiled. Toby sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

"I was expecting to see a horror movie," He whispered so Roberto couldn't hear him.

"Blame mum," Nina grinned. _I am. _"I know."

"Hey Nina!" The entire group turned to see Frog and a group of kids their age walking over to them, with Toad stomping angrily after them.

"Hey Todd," Nina grinned. "What you doing here?"

"Fuckers," Todd answered, "Some movie called the Fuckers. Sounds like a fucking porn movie."

The entire group of mutants burst out into laughter except for Storm and Nightcrawler, who were appalled at the language, and Toby who found it stupid. "What?"

"Its Meet the Fockers," Nina grinned.

"Okay so I used the wrong vowel," Todd grinned back. Some of the students laughed while Toad glared furiously at Storm who merely glared back. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Will you two give it up already?" Nina snapped, both adults looked at her, "You're worse than fights between Julius, Tobias, and Matthew."

"No," Toad growled, "Not until I get some bloody payback against that stupid weather bitch."

"Yeah well over my dead fucking body you stupid green wanker," Tobias snapped, he stormed over towards Toad ready to knock him out, when a blue light came flying at him. He raised his right hand and deflected the light, it returned back to the sender, striking Wanda and Lance down to the ground. Meanwhile many humans began to scream. Toad growled and pounced at Tobias. Before he knew it though, he was writhing across the floor screaming in fear. Todd ran to his side, and grabbed him.

"Tobias! Stop this, it isn't funny!"

"Toad?" Todd said in a panicky voice. Suddenly his panic was replaced with fear, again like four days ago he could hear his father taunting him, only this time it was worse, it felt much worse. Around them other mutants and humans fell to the floor screaming in horror. Storm cried as she saw everyone disappear, she felt her self being pushed and crammed into a small area. Nightcrawler began to whimper as he heard people calling him a demon, and threatening to kill him. Avalanche, Ice, Boom Boom, and Iceman all felt themselves being burnt alive, even though there was no fire. Cannonball could see loved ones mocking him for being a coward. Pyro felt himself drowning. Many other people were having similar nightmares, while Nina stood in horror as Roberto soon joined in. He was crying, begging some one to stop. It didn't take Nina to long to realise what was wrong with him.

"Tobias!" She screeched as humans from floors above looked down in horror at all the people on the bottom floor, which were squirming and crying in fear. "Stallion!"

"Please stop," Roberto whimpered pushing and invisible person of him. Nina growled angrily before finally tackling Tobias to the ground, instantly everyone was pulled out of the spell, some people sat up instantly, but others took their time calming themselves. Roberto however curled into a ball and began to cry. Sam wiped away a tear that fell from his eye, and crawled over towards Roberto. He placed a hand on Roberto's shoulder, but jumped back as Roberto recoiled in fright.

"Robby?" He asked, as Bezerker crawled over.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think he is still scared," Sam whispered.

Nina ran over towards Roberto pushing the two boys away, "'Berto?"

The boy kept shaking as Storm ran towards him. "Roberto, child what's wrong?"

"Everything is fine sunshine," Nina pushed him onto his back gently and began to stroke his hair gently, slowly his breathing returned to normal. He had a strange feeling running through him; the feeling was warm, pleasant and soothing. Nina looked around to find most people were still recovering but no one was in such a bad shape as Roberto. Tobias had disappeared from the seen.

"That moron ran off!" Rogue growled. Nina stood up furiously and stormed over towards Rogue. Matthew jumped up and pulled her back.

"Don't you dare try to insult him!" Nina hissed, "You know nothing about him."

"I know he almost killed everyone," Rogue snapped, many of the students and all of the Brotherhood agreed with her.

"Give me a break," Nina said staring up at the roof, she then exploded into a angry scream, "This is rich coming from Poison Ivy, just like how you don't have control over those fucking powers of yours, he doesn't either, you think he enjoys having every ones fears in his fucking head! You think he likes it that every time some one angers him he attacks them with their fucking fear, you think he likes not being able to sleep in the same room as anyone else other then his freaking sister! You think he likes it that he has to be the one that kills Succubus!"

"Well he sure makes it out that way!" Ray snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nina screeched, her voice going hoarse.

"Nina, calm down please," Storm said, her voice was calm and soothing, but Nina's anger was about to explode her growing veins.

"I AM CALM!" Nina shrieked, "I'm going to leave right now, and don't follow me!"

"Nina-"

"No! Matthew, stay with them, and with Julius," Nina screeched.

"Fine!" Ray snapped, "Good riddance to bad rubbish!"

Lolita suddenly slashed four scratch marks across Ray's face in fury; Ray cried and held his bleeding face. "Nina, I am coming with ya no matter what ya say!"

"What for?" Nina seethed.

"Because as far as I'm concerned all of these people are fucking losers," Meta said, "I don't belong with them, I want to be with my real friends."

"Fine," Nina said, her voice lowering slightly.

"Wait! Why can't we come?" Matthew asked. Stacy and Helen agreed.

"Because you guys needs to watch Jules and Josh,"

"Nina, please," Storm begged.

"No, I'm gonna go find my brother, then I'm going to find Carmella and then I'm gonna kill her myself." Nina snapped, "With only Toby and Meta by my side, it's all I need."

With that the pair left to find Stallion. Storm tried to chase after them but was held back by Kurt, she begged him to let her go.

"No Ororo, your son and daughter need sometime alone," Nightcrawler said, "They will return I promise."

"What if they don't?" Storm said as tears ran down her, Kurt pulled her into his arms and let her sob away. Roberto sat up and began to breathe rapidly.

"Where is she going?" Roberto panicked; Sam rubbed the other boy's shoulders soothingly, "I need her."

"She'll come back," Sam said not sounding to certain. Remy, Warren, Wanda and John looked around to find all the humans staring at them in disgust.

"Maybe we should leave," Warren said. With that both mutant groups left.

**909090909090909090**

"Nina, how are we gonna find him?" Lolita asked, "If ya can't sense him?"

"I think I know where he will go," Nina said, "MEAC."

"Why would he go there?" Meta asked, she stuck her thumb out to a taxi driving past.

"To remove his powers," Nina said as the two entered the taxi, "To MEAC please."

"The mutant facility?" the driver asked.

"Yes, speed it up a little," Nina ordered.

**909090909090909090**

Tobias sat in front of William Smith and Katherine Fuller.

"Are you sure you want to wear the chain?" Katherine asked. Tobias nodded snatching the chain of her. He wrapped the chain around his wrist and clicked it on. "Tobias?"

"Do you feel tired, do you wish to sleep?" He asked, both adults shook their heads, Tobias sighed contently. "It's about time, can I get another chain?"

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"So if this one is broken of I can use that one?"

"Actually Toby, we have developed a new chain," William said pulling out a chain from a drawer, he pulled out a black chain "This one doesn't need a key to be opened."

"Okay," Tobias said taking the chain. He stood up and pocketed the chain, "Thank you, I better go before one of them catches up with me."

"Tobias, I thought I told you not to run away from your problems-"

"Your problems don't include putting your own brother and mother into their worst nightmares okay," Tobias snapped, "I didn't run away because I was sad or angry, I ran cause I needed to protect my family. You have no fucking idea how many people I hurt today with their fucking fear, the only good thing was that Julius and Joshua weren't there, but that really doesn't matter because I hurt everyone else, my mum, Matthew, Stacy, Helen, Lolita, my own friends, all because I couldn't control my fucking anger! Over one simple insult, to my mum by some stupid, fucking Muppet."

"Yes, but know you don't have to worry about hurting them!" Katherine sighed pulling the boy into her arms, "You should go back to your sister, I know she will miss you, and you deserve happiness."

"Yeah," William agreed, "She is more then right, young lad, go back before Bill shows up and stops you."

"More like before Succubus shows up," a cold voice said. Tobias swung around and was face to face with his arch nemesis. Her plastered black hair shone under the moonlight. "Hello Stallion, I see you've got the chain on. Good that will just make it easier for me to kill you."

"Get the key! Get the key!" Tobias panicked, Katherine jumped towards the table and grabbed the key, but a blinding yellow light sent her crashing into a cabinet, knocking her out cold. William ran towards her to grab the key, but Succubus sent another flash of lights at the roof causing the rocks to fall over them.

"Willy! Kath!" Tobias cried running towards them. Another blast collided into him knocking him hard into a wall, the last thing he saw was Succubus standing over him with a long spike ready to throw it into him. Everything went dark.

**090909090909090909090**

Succubus stood over Tobias and smirked before firing the spike. However something she wasn't expecting happened it broke into little pieces like it was slashed. She frowned.

"Meta," Succubus smirked before turning around to face Meta. Just as she turned Anima speared her hard into a wall. She cried in anger and pushed Nina of her before disappearing in a flash of light. Nina stood up and ran towards Tobias, she shook him gently. His eyes fluttered open.

"Nina?" He asked weakly. Nina nodded pulling him into her arms. He could see her lion-like tail swinging back and forth anxiously. The only time she never had control over it was when she was scared or worried.

"Nina, Kath and Willy are trapped under here," Lolita said, Nina handed Tobias to Meta and began to shift the rocks out of the way, she dragged both out of the rumble and left them lying on the floor.

"Let's go," Nina said taking Toby once more. The three left the building.

**9090090090909090909**

Storm sat in her room with Julius in her arms, Matthew was pacing the room, Fang and Spot sat near Storm in vain attempt to calm her down. Both her and Julius were crying.

"They left without saying buh bye!" Julius whimpered. Storm held him tighter as the spider rubbed his furry skin against her hand; she flinched and looked down at the arachnid.

"I just hope Nina finds Toby in time," Matthew sighed, turning around once more, "I think Nina will come back for Fang and Spot."

"I wish they would just come back," Storm cried, "I need you all here where I can protect you."

Matthew nodded and picked Fang up. He sat besides his mother and hugged her and Julius gently. "They will. I promise."

Suddenly a roar and a Sknit caught their attention.

"Was that dad?" Matthew asked. The group ran down to the TV room to see Wolverine and Sabertooth struggling to get to each other. But Sabertooth was being held back by the Blob and Wolverine by Beast.

"What the hell is going on?" Matthew snapped.

"Where the fuck is Nina and Toby?" Sabertooth growled.

"Dunno," Matthew said, "Nina doesn't want to be found, so you won't find her."

"I'll give you I won't find her!" Victor growled pouncing at Matthew. Matthew didn't bother to move out of the way, but liquefied is entire body. Victor flew straight threw him and when he stood up he was drenched with water. Matthew changed back to normal. Sabertooth roared in fury, like all cats he hated water.

"Don't try that again please," Matthew asked.

"Tobias is on TV!" Sam suddenly screamed. All the mutants gathered around the TV, to see Succubus entering the room were Tobias stood panicking in front of William and Katherine. It then went to a reporter.

"This unidentified boy appeared at the MEAC Cooperation only an hour before," The news reporter stated, "This footage is from inside the building, from a security video."

It went back to the footage to show Katherine and William being knocked out and then Tobias, and finally Succubus standing on top of him with a spike ready to kill him.

"Shit," Matthew cursed.

"The girl is clearly a mutant," another reporter said, "This shows you the terribleness of mutants!"

Magneto cursed in annoyance as the footage was shown once more. All the mutants gasped as Succubus was about to finish Tobias off.

"My baby!" Storm cried, when suddenly the spike crumbled into smaller pieces and fell to the ground.

"Meta!" Stacy and Helen cried.

"Oh thank God!" Storm whispered as Nina tackled Succubus to the ground. Moments later she disappeared and Meta and Anima helped Willy and Kath out. The footage was cut off.

"Mr Simmins," the first reporter said to the other, "I hope you saw that! Two mutants just helped those three humans."

"Yes, but-"

"Turn it off," Sabertooth snapped. Sam turned the TV off. He looked at Storm who was slowing down her breathing. "They seemed fine."

"I don't get why Tobias didn't use his powers?" Theresa asked.

"He had the chain on," Joshua pointed out, "It stops mutant powers."

"Why the hell does he have it on for then?" Wolverine snapped.

"So he doesn't hurt anyone else," Stacy said, "He doesn't like to hurt people with his powers, okay as far as he is concerned they are a curse, nothing more."

"But couldn't he wait until Succi was killed!" Helen sighed, "He almost got himself killed. He was lucky Nina and Lolly got there in time."

Spot ran into the room and swatted the TV remote with his tail turning the TV back on, in the process he change the channel.

"How the hell did he do that?" Sam asked. They looked at the TV and saw Nina, and Lolita standing in front of a camera. Lolita was grinning and waving at the camera while Nina glared at it. Tobias was sitting on a bench behind them. They appeared to be sitting in a park, as there were swings behind them.

"We are here live outside of the MEAC building with the three children that were just shown in that footage from MEAC," The reporter announced, "They have agreed to a short interview-"

"Only cause you would leave us the hell alone!" Nina snapped, "Now hurry up."

"What exactly happened up in the building?"

"None of your damn business," Nina growled, Meta continued grinning and waving at the camera.

"Okay, so who exactly was that girl?"

"A stupid fu-beep-cking b-beep-tch, that I'm gonna fuc-beep-ing kill!" Nina snapped, raising a brow. "What is that freaking noise?"

"It cuts of swearing, many children may be watching,"

"Talk about children," Meta said, "Hey Jules!"

"Hi," Julius said from his father's arms.

"So what exactly are your powers?" The reporter asked.

"In a minute they're gonna be tearing you apart!" Nina snapped, "You are wasting my time, not to mention every other moron who is watching!"

"Sorry, so who is the boy?" She asked, pointing to Tobias.

"My brother."

"Do have anything final to say?"

"Yes actually I do," Nina said, "One; Succubus, when we meet again I'll assure you it will be the last time ever. Two; mum, dad sorry. Three; Matthew, Jules, watch Spot and Fang. Four: Fang, Spot DON'T KILL ANYONE and stay there. Five: Sunshine, stay strong."

"Is that it?" The reporter asked. Nina nodded, but Meta shook her head. "Yes?"

"Hey Stace, Helly, I'm on TV!" Meta grinned waving like a maniac.

"Don't call me Helly!" Helen snapped at the TV.

"One final question, what are your names?"

"Meta!"

"Anima, that's Stallion." Nina said, she walked off whistling, Meta followed, still waving at the TV. It then went to another news reporter. Sam turned of the TV. The Brotherhood and X-men sat silently.

"I think I just got an idea," Warren suddenly said.

"What?"

"We need to fish Succubus out right, so why don't we use a little bait," Warren pointed out.

"If you're suggesting yourself as the bait," Scott said.

"Of course I am," Warren exclaimed, "Nina said that Succubus hates leaving a job unfinished, the only people she hasn't managed to kill is Todd and I, and we can't use the boy."

"Yes, but we can't leave you alone," Scott said, "Nina and Tobias might not get there in time."

"No actually he's right," Matthew pointed out. "Nina told me a few days ago what Succubus powers were, one of them is a really good telepathy, not as powerful as Cerebro, but she too can sense mutants from afar, just doesn't know their powers like Nina, so she stalks them."

"Well dat won't work den," Remy said, "She'll know we are dere."

"Wait a sec," Todd grinned, "Yo Mags, lets say you made a small version of that stupid helmet of yours for everyone we can hide ourselves from her."

"Frog!" Wanda snapped, he flinched ready to be insulted, "That was the smartest thing you have ever said!"

"Really?" Toad said, his jaw dropped.

"Yes," Charles said, "That is a brilliant idea!"

"Brilliant," Magneto smiled, "In that case I better get to work, and try them."

"Wait does this mean we are working together?" Toad asked, horrified.

"Yes," Magneto snapped, "And you will all do just that!"

**9090909090909090909090909090**

After 5 booooring months of crap Afro has finally updated her damned story….

YAY!

Thanks for my three review! (So many isn't there….)

Disclaimer: I have 4 teddies, a stuffed lion, a Homer Simpson doll, Flash figure, and a purple lady bug, so unless you want that crap…don't bother suing me….cuz their my babies!


	10. Chappie ten

**Chapter 10**

"Warren, Cher, I don't want you to do this," Remy muttered pulling of his pyjama shirt. Warren pulled Remy onto his lap and kissed him.

"I'll be fine," Warren smiled, "I'll be in public, and everyone will be there, plus Nina can tell what will happen to me if I get caught."

"I know but what if something goes wrong Cher?"

"Nothing will happen," Warren smiled kissing Remy once more, "I promise."

**090909090909090909090909090**

"Roberto, are you sure you wanna come?" Storm asked. The boy just nodded. "What about you lot, you are all so young."

"We're not," Ray said, "And I wanna apologize to Nina."

"Me too," Rogue said.

"Alright," Storm smiled.

"Besides, Nina, Toby and Meta will be there," Iceman grinned, "Why the hell can't we be?"

**090909090909090909090909090**

"Toby, calm down!" Nina said. She held him by his arms squeezing them gently. "You wont have to take it off until we find Succubus, okay. Then Meta will cut it off and then we will destroy her. I promise we will get you a new one, I swear on my soul."

"Anima's right Tobes," Meta agreed. Tobias looked away, before pulling out the new chain he got off MEAC. "What's that?"

"It's a new chain," Tobias answered, "I'll be able to take it off whenever I want."

"Then why don't you wear that!"

"I'm not sure if it works,"

"Then in that case," Nina said, "We can wait until after we find Succubus."

"How will we find her though?" Meta sighed.

"Hopefully she will try to get another animal-like mutant."

090909090909090909090909090

Angel slowly walked down the car park towards the elevator. He swallowed. All the other mutants were hiding in the cars they brought wearing the metal chains that hid their thoughts from Succubus. Angel turned to the closest car. In it Gambit sat staring at him fearfully, next to him sat Nightcrawler, Storm and Raphael, and in front of them in the passengers seat sat Sabertooth and Wolverine. A few cars down were the group of students sitting the X-van. Sunspot, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Frog, Bezerker, Cannonball, Attracta, and Spider sat along with Toad who was humming the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song.

Inside the shop more mutants waited. Charles, Magneto, Ice, Mystique, Cyclops, Flexy, Shadowcat, Colossus, Jubilee, Blob, and Siryn were standing around in the store waiting for the appearance of the man eater.

"Come on show up," Angel muttered, drawing closer to the elevator. He jumped slightly when it opened. He looked over to Gambit once more and saw Wolverine and Sabertooth waving to him to enter the elevator. He nodded and edged closer to it. He took a deep breathe, only a metre away from the elevator. A soft laugh behind him and cry telling him to look out made him turn. He jumped again when he found Succubus standing behind him, her laughter growing louder. She sounded like the witch from the Looney Tunes. Sabertooth and Wolverine sprinted out of the car as did everyone else. Thunder began top crash. Succubus kept laughing and kicked Angel into the elevator moments before the door shut; she followed him in as it shut.

"Open dis door ya stupid skank!" Gambit screamed slamming his hands on the metal door. Wolverine pushed him away and clawed away at the door, only to find the elevator had moved down. He was about to jump after it but he found Sabertooth pulling him back. Magneto, Charles and everyone else that was in the shop arrived back up to car park.

"I will bring it up," Magneto said instantly using his powers to try and bring it up. It moved up extremely slowly, showing resistance to Magneto's powers. "She is some how stopping my powers."

"I'd like to see her stop my powers," Attracta muttered running over, she instantly began to pull the block of metal up. However it wasn't working as fast as she expected. "Okay she is blocking my powers!"

"Okay, try combining all your powers," Cannonball said, Charles nodded and wheel himself over. He began to telekinetically pull the elevator up with help from Magneto, Attracta, and Storm who was using winds to push it up. Flexy also held the elevator from the sides and began to pull it up.

Finally the group succeeded and pulled the elevator out of its place and placed it on the ground next to the cars. Wolverine and Sabertooth ran towards the metal box and to ready to tear it open. However as soon as they touched it, they were thrown into the surrounding cars. Sunspot ran towards the sun and stood silently for a second until the sunlight charge him up. His body turned into a flame and he ran to the elevator. He too was thrown into a car.

**090909090909090909090909090**

Warren stood helplessly in front of Succubus. She smirked at him.

"This time I will kill you a little earlier," She grinned, striking her claws against his freshly shaven face. He cried in pain as she continued to abuse his fragile body.

**090909090909090909090909090**

"There is no way in," Storm cried as Toad jumped on top of the elevator. Somehow he wasn't thrown off. Toad shrugged and opened the trap door. He was met with a yellow bolt sending him over the ledge of the building. He screamed as he fell to the hard ground stories down.

"Toad!" Mystique cried, running to the ledge. Storm followed, her eyes turning white, winds gathered Toad up and carried him back up to safety. He landed with a thud on the ground next to Mystique. Toad looked up at Storm.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," Storm said turning back around. A purple light formed around elevator and pain-filled screams were coming from them. Gambit was wailing in horror as he tried to charge the door once more, only to be thrown into the wall once more.

Another screech caught Storm's attention. She turned along with everyone else to the sound to see an eagle flying into the car park. Behind it two figures stood hidden by the sun's bright rays. The bird landed on the elevator, and morphed down to a small monkey.

Tobias and Lolita ran down towards the group.

"Anima, get her out of the elevator," Tobias called. He didn't really need to tell her because she had already opened the top door and jumped in. She morphed to herself and snarled at Succubus, who didn't waste anytime fighting. Instantly Succubus kicked Nina in the stomach knocking her down, she jumped up and exited the elevator the same way Nina entered. Only to be met by a waiting Tobias. She began wailing in fear, Tobias, just like her, had been waiting for her, and wasn't going to waste anytime. He wasn't planning on having fun with her fears, only killing her. His mind was flooded with the fear of being haunted by the ones that she killed, however it did not bother him a tiny bit, his fear was losing family, or being alone. Using his powers on Nina never worked since she had no fear, but everyone else was not lucky.

Around him, his friends and family watched as Succubus' black hair turned white, she continued to scream in fear, while Tobias grew stronger with her growing weakness.

After one final scream from the man eater, she finally succumbed to the pain, and collapsed dead. All gasped as her body turned to dust, and disappeared.

**090909090909090909090909090**

Nina stood above of Warren and shook her head. He lay beneath her drenched in his own blood, not moving, his skin as white as snow, and his lips were bluer then the sky. She no longer felt his pain, because neither did he. Gambit ran in and fell by Warren's side.

"We were too late," Nina announce to everyone, gravely, "He is already dead."

"Non," Gambit mumbled weakly, Storm ran to his side, kneeling besides him.

"Raphael can heal him cant he!" Storm asked.

"No," Nina said simply, "he can't heal the dead."

"Non, he can't be!" Gambit cried tears beginning to stream down his face. Nina walked off leaving the group.

"Nina," Tobias called.

"What?"

"You can- you know- do that thing you do," Tobias pointed out. Nina turned, and found everyone staring at her, except Remy who was to busy bawling his eyes out.

"What thing?" Storm asked. Nina ignored, walked back towards the fallen angel.

"What are you doing?" Roberto asked weakly, she turned to face him.

"He's dead Rob," Nina muttered, "I've failed; I can't stay with you guys anymore."

"But you can't go!" He cried, grabbing her hand. Nina looked down at his hand holding hers.

"I have too,"

"I'll come with you,"

"Not were I am going," Nina said, snorting slightly. Her hands reached behind her neck, she pulled them back revealing a small silver chain. She took Roberto's hand and placed it in his palm. She then closed her hand. "I'll be back for it."

Roberto nodded; she gently kissed him on the lips, before turning to Storm and Sabertooth. "Mum, dad, I'll be back, don't worry. Love ya."

Sabertooth nodded as Storm burst out into tears, Kurt pulled her into his arms.

"Matt, feed my cat," Nina said, "Fang will feed himself. Josh, be good, please, Meta that applies to you too."

"Oh shut up," Meta smirked.

"Helen, chill out, Stacy be cool,"

"Any one left," Stacy pointed out, getting teary.

"Of course," Nina said, "Todd, you're cool for a frog...yo."

"Thanks, yo," Todd grinned.

"No problem, yo," Nina said, before turning to Tobias, "I don't need to say anything."

Tobias nodded, before pulling his twin into a hug. "Come back soon. When will you return?"

"I don't know, I'll see," Nina said, releasing her self, she turned to Gambit, "Say hi to Bird-brain, I mean, Warren for me, Raph be ready to heal."

"What?" Gambit muttered. Nina smiled softly at him before closing her eyes, she muttered something softly under her breathe, he didn't know what she said, but only seconds later she cried, holding her stomach in pain, before collapsing to the ground. Just like Succubus she disappeared into dust. Storm screamed. Another noise caught, moaning from his arms. He looked down at his lover and found him staring at him looking confused. Raphael instantly had started healing him, before anyone realised what happened.

"What happened?" Warren asked, as Raphael healed the final cuts under his neck.

"You were touched by an angel," Tobias said, as he put on the new chain. Warren stared up at him with a raised brow.

"What did Nina just do?" Remy asked. Storm and Sabertooth walked over listening intently.

"She killed one of her own life lines to save him," Tobias answered.

"Oh God!" Storm cried, "She's gone."

"She killed herself for a bird!" Sabertooth growled.

"She'll be back, relax," Tobias muttered, "Can we go home?"

"Ja," Kurt answered, "Its best we get home before some one sees us."

"Some one needs to fix the elevator," Ice called.

"Aren't you worried about Nina?" Rogue asked. He shook his head.

"She'll be back," Stacy said.

"Yeah, she is like a boomerang," Meta said.

"Wonder how long til she comes back this time?" Helen muttered as the mutants headed to the cars. Roberto looked down at his closed hand. He opened it revealing a small, silver eagle-shaped pendant. He smiled as Tobias grabbed his by the arm and pulled him towards a car.

"The Eagle was her favourite animal," Tobias said, "When she returns she will have a new favourite animal and a new pet."

"What do you mean?" Roberto asked as the two entered the car.

"This is the second time she did this," Tobias said, "The first time was when she first got her powers, she saved the life of Damien, he was able to morph into a snake, Succubus killed him, but Nina returned him from the dead, she disappeared for almost six months. But when she returned she came back with Fang, and the love of the eagle."

"So when she returns she'll come back with a new pet?" Roberto asked. He smiled "Hope it isn't an elephant."

"Or a rat," Tobias said, disgusted. Roberto laughed.

**9090909090909**

WAHHHHHHOOOOOO! Almost finished!

One more chapter and it is all over! Whoooooo!

Afro

Now Review

Or else!


	11. Epilogueie

**Epilogue**

Almost six months later… June Twenty-seven

Tobias sat in his new room on his computer playing a game of solitaire when a knock on the door caught his attention. He looked over, "Come in."

Roberto De Costa walked followed by Sam Guthrie. "Whatchu doing?"

"Playing solitaire," Tobias answered as Spot slipt through the door just as Sam closed it.

"Aren't you sick of that yet?" Sam asked

"No, not until I win a game," Tobias said.

"Come on," Roberto laughed, "You still haven't won after six months, just give up."

"Never," Tobias cried in a war cry. Spot jumped onto the bottom bunk bed which was waiting for the return of his sister.

"Come on," Roberto said, "We about to have dinner come on."

A loud roar got their attention.

"Sabertooth and Wolverine must be playing pool again," Sam smiled. Tobias nodded as he quit his game and stood up. The entire Brotherhood had moved in the institute after Nina's death, as Sabertooth refused to leave in case she returned. Both teams had become friends. Toad and Nightcrawler were constantly sparring and having playful fights. Storm and Mystique spent a lot of time with each other in the kitchen. Scarlet Witch and Boom Boom got along well with all the girls at the institute, as did Quicksilver, Frog, Avalanche and Blob with the boys. And then there was Wolverine and Sabertooth. They got along just enough to play pool a lot.

"Let's go," Roberto said, grabbing Tobias by the arm. He dragged him out of the room, Tobias didn't bother protesting. The group walked down the hallway as Spot strutted behind them. The cat suddenly ran of in the opposite direction. "What's wrong with Spotty?"

"No idea," Tobias said as they neared the cafeteria. He almost tripped over his shoelace. He bent down and tied it up as Sam and Roberto entered the cafeteria. He stood up and stretched as he saw Fang scurrying over the ceiling towards where Spot ran to. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door. He raised a brow when he noticed the total darkness of the room. "Hello?"

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly everyone screamed. He flinched; Siryn used her out door voice. Firecrackers light up the room as Storm walked up to him carrying a huge cake. It was half brown and half black with white font saying_ HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY TOBIAS_

He rolled his eyes as everyone began to sing. Frog was singing a different version at the same time.

"Happy Birthday to you, (Happy Birthday to you) Happy birthday to you, (You're a hundred and two!) Happy birthday dear Tobias (You look like a monkey!) Happy birthday to you. (But you smell like a donkey)."

"Hip, hip!" Siryn screamed.

"Hurray!"

"Hip, hip!" Siryn screamed.

"Hurray!"

"Hip, hip!" Siryn screamed.

"Hurray!"

Tobias blew out all sixteen candles. At the same time he rubbed his ear and glared Siryn, who grinned, her sparkly teeth showing. Storm had managed to push everyone out of the way to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Muuuummmm!" Tobias complained, wiping his cheek. He wiped his hand against his jeans. "Yuck, I'm going to my room!"

He was begun to walk to the door, but he stopped in his tracks. Warren and Remy could see him suddenly smile. Something scratched at the door.

"What is it?" Warren asked. Remy walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Suddenly Spot came running in looking some what frightened. Remy jumped away from the door towards Warren.

"Spot, what's wrong?" Storm asked kneeling behind the cat that hid behind her. Storm screamed when a huge lion entered the room. She wasn't the only person everyone else also screamed when the lion was followed by a large grey wolf and then a cheetah.

The Lion roared, the wolf howled and the cheetah morphed into the white-haired Nina. Storm screamed in delight and ran up to her daughter. Nina however dove under her mothers arms and jumped into her twin's arms. She then licked her brother cheek happily.

"NINA!" Tobias snapped angrily wiping his cheek. Nina smiled at him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Africa," Nina said, she pointed at the lion, "That's Drusus, then I went to Alaska, where I found Mila and her two pups, I took all three in."

"I don't see no pups," Tobias muttered, Storm by now had her arms around Nina, as Julius hugged her leg.

"They are out side, with everyone else," Nina said.

"Everyone else?" Wolverine asked. It was then everyone heard a loud trumpet-like noise.

"Was that an elephant?" Rogue asked walking towards the window; everyone followed her and then gasped. There was a baby elephant, three giraffes, a horse, more cats, two hyenas, a moose, three monkeys, nine otters, and an eagle.

"Nina! That's an entire zoo!" Storm snapped, "You can't keep them here!"

"I never said anything about keeping them here," Nina said, "I'm moving in with dad; they have plenty of room outside."

"Nina, we've all moved in here," Sabertooth pointed out gruffly, Nina shrugged.

"That's alright," Nina said, "They can still stay there, and I'll still go and live there."

"You can't live there alone!" Storm sighed. Nina nodded.

"Yeah, I can," Nina muttered, "Besides, half the time I'll be here."

"Whoo! Hoo! Hold it!" Tobias snapped, "You ain't moving into a house by your self until I'm twenty-one!"

"And who is gonna stop me,"

"Me," Tobias said. He then pointed at the X-men and Brotherhood, "And my army."

"Well I have my own army," Nina said, "And truth be told Todd, Toad and Dad are on my side. Remember I'm Anima."

"You ain't going no where!" Sabertooth growled, Nina gave him a look, when suddenly his entire face changed to a happier one, "Actually I agree with Nina, she can move out."

"VICTOR!" Storm snapped slapping him across the head. The large cat growled rubbing his head. "And Nina that is the last time you put any one under that control in this house:

"Right," Nina smirked. "So am I going to get a happy birthday from any one?"

"Oh yeah," Tobias said, "Happy sixteenth you fruit loop!"

Again the room erupted with song, with Todd singing his own version. Storm had relit the candles of the cake as the song ended. Nina and Tobias leaned in and blew out the sixteen candles, as another hurray chant started.

"Time to open the presents!" Storm smiled. The twins were dragged over to a large table filled with different sized presents. Nina looked over them and raised a brow.

"They are all address to Toby," Nina said.

"We thought you may not be here," Siryn said honestly. Nina nodded.

"Well I'm back and I ain't going no where," Nina smiled. "Toby, open up your presents."

"I'll do that later," Tobias said, "Let's go outside. I want to see what animals you have."

**9090909090909**

Remy and Warren sat outside the Brother hood's old home, watching as Nina's new friends ran out side the large front yard at the manor. There was Spot the leopard, Fang the Spider, Drusus the lion, Mila the wolf and her to cubs Gypsy and Creams, Philo the Elephant, Yarko, G-man and Bob the giraffes, Nay the Horse, Tom, Tina and Leyla the cats, Fundo and Hyaya the hyenas, Moosie the moose, Molly, Polly and Dolly the monkeys, nine otters named Bill, Remus, Sevvie, Logan, Tim, Orlando, Scotty, Chris and Dave. And then there was Nina Junior the eagle. None of the animals other then Nina Jr liked Warren, but all seemed to love Remy and were constantly hanging by him.

"I wished they'd like me that much," Warren sighed contently. Remy was leaning in his arms with an otter lying on his stomach. Warren was stroking Nina Jr's wings as well as Remy's hair.

"I like ya more den all of 'em put together," Remy said. "Actually I don't like you."

"No?" Warren asked.

"NO," Remy muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Warren said as he leaned down and kissed Remy passionately on the lips.

**90909090909**

Storm watched as Julius drew Nightcrawler who was hanging upside down from the chandelier.

"Can you see me vell, Jules?" Kurt asked, Julius nodded as he continued to draw.

"I'm almost finished," Julius said as he looked up. "Finished."

Storm took the picture from Julius and smiled, "Its beautiful, my little one."

Julius smiled back as Storm hung the picture of Kurt next to other things her son had drawn. She turned and found Kurt still hanging from the chandileer. She walked over and kissed him as he was hanging. Soon both found water flowing onto them. Storm turned to see Matthew, Helen and Stacy laughing at them.

"Oh my Spiderman," Stacy said, "How you've changed."

**09090909090**

Sabertooth watched as Wolverine positioned him self to shot a ball into the pool table. Sabertooth sighed as Wolverine was taking his time.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"Piss off," Wolverine barked. Once more the two began a brawl as Charles and Eric sighed.

**9090909090**

Toad and Frog sat together near a pond both using there tongue to catch flying insects. Mystique walked past and almost threw up at the sight.

"Toad that's disgust-mmmpph!" Toad grabbed her and shut her mouth by kissing her, his long tongue massaging her as they kissed.

**9090909090**

Sunspot, Bezerker, Amara, Kitty, Rogue, Iceman, Colossus, Tabitha, Wanda, Pietro, Lance, and Fred watched as Sam threw things into the air and Meta used her power to break them into tinier pieces.

Sunspot smiled, feeling his eagle pendant, as Meta finally grew bored and tackled Sam. She began to tickle him. He laughed hard, but stopped when she suddenly hugged him tightly.

"You're so fucking cuddable," Meta smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Sam went bright red as the group laughed. Sunspot stood up and walked off.

**0909090909090**

Nina and Tobias sighed staring around their room. It was a mess. After their birthday the pair had received so many gifts that they were surprised that anything fit in the room. Sabertooth had brought them a large TV, with a video and DVD player, and a play station two. He also had brought them a few games, videos and DVDs to go with the other presents. Storm had taken both on a shopping spree. They had enough clothes to cover the continent of Australia.

"This is gonna take for ever," Nina sighed.

"To bad neither one of us has super speed," Tobias said.

"Lets get Quicksilver," Nina suggested.

"NO! He talks to much!" Tobias said horrified.

"Alright, then we can get Siryn," Nina said cheekily.

"Shut up," Tobias snapped. Some one knocked on the door, "Get your ass in."

The door opened, Sunspot poked his head in. "You two busy?"

"Nope," Nina lied, "You heard Toby get your ass in."

"What's up?" Toby asked.

"I have got Nina's present," Roberto said proudly, before adding stupidly "A month later."

Toby laughed, heading to the door, "I'm gonna get some food."

He left as Roberto walked towards Nina. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He reached behind his neck and then pulled of his necklace.

"This is yours," he said handing her the silver necklace with the eagle.

Nina smiled happily as he fixed it around her neck. He pulled his arms down and smiled back at her. Nina sighed before pulling him in and kissing him overpoweringly.

The pair pulled apart and smiled once more. "Thanks."

"No problem," Roberto sighed, holding her in his arms.

"I love you," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he smiled

**9090909900**

Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is the first story that I've actually finished, and it will probably be the last.

Peace and Chicken Grease!

Afro

Review thankies.

OR ELSE


End file.
